Rocker
by 328DarkAngel
Summary: The new kid *Zuko* is poor, goth, and messed up in his own special way. Can a goth girl, geeky boy, semi prep girl, idiotic boy, and a punk girl get him anywhere? See how playing a guitar in a school talent show can do just that. I suck at summaries, read
1. Newbie

**Disclaimer: I own… something… not anything famous… **

**ALSO! The scar on Zukos face is just a line, not his whole scar. It's a line under his eye. And I hope you're all happy now, I'm editing the entire thing so that all the names are the regular names. (I'm sad now, but I'll survive.) **

Uay was sitting on the window sill with her feet dangling off the side almost touching the roof when the truck came in. It was a moving truck, somebody had just moved in, and Uay probably had to "welcome them to the town" by asking them to come for dinner.  
Uay leaned over to see what the new residents of the broken down house next door. They seemed poor, there were only two movers present, both of which Uay knew. Then, there was an old man getting out of the car, he seemed tired. Maybe he lives alone, Uay thought. No. A boy with dark hair jumped out and looked at his new house, and the surrounding houses.  
"We live in Hell," the boy said simply.  
"Now, now, Zuko, stop being so negative," The old man said.  
"Uncle Iroh, this house sucks compared to the houses around it, the other kids will probably make fun of me, like I care though," The boy, presumably Zuko.  
"Why will they make fun of you, you're a nice, handsome young man, that is, if you would stop wearing black all the time," The old man, Iroh, said.  
Zuko was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. Uay looked down at her own clothes, she had a low-cut black t-shirt with netted gloves that went up to her elbows, her jeans were black as well, and her worn out sneakers were also black. The little amount of make-up she wore was: you guessed it, black. And the streaks she dyed her hair were, yup, black. She had light brown, almost blonde hair, so the black looked strange but she didn't care.  
Uay jumped onto the roof and then down to the curb.  
"Yo! Jet, Pipsqueak! Wasup!?" Uay said almost jokingly.  
"Oh no! Some thing's wrong with Uay, she's talking like a teenager!" Jet said, jokingly.  
"Yeah, it's the only way to get your attention when you're working, who're they?"  
"Nope, just wear that shirt, and you'll have any guys attention," Pipsqueak said, ignoring her question.  
Uay glared at both boys, and then turned to Zuko. She extended her hand to him.  
"Hi, my name's Uay, and sorry for listing in on your conversation with your Uncle, but I won't make fun of you, neither will my brother. So, you're name's Zuko, that's and interesting name, where'd you get that scar?" Uay was smiling, her hand still extended, but she slowly stopped smiling and pulled her hand back when all that Zuko would do was stare at her. "What!"  
"You are the worst Gothic girl I've ever seen, and what the heck is 'Uay' short for?" Zuko turned away to help move the stuff in.  
"That's not very nice..." Uay started.  
"Uay, leave the poor boy alone, nobody wants to go on a date with you." Aang said walking out of the house.  
"Sorry little bro, but, I wasn't trying for myself, I was trying for you," Uay said in the most innocent voice.  
"You're so stupid!" Aang said giving Uay a look, because she was only older then him by one month.  
"UAY! Be nice to you're brother, and put a shirt on!" A women's voice came inside the house.  
"This is a shirt mother!" Uay yelled back.  
"You can see everything, put a shirt on!" The mother's voice came back.  
Uay went red as the other boys laughed, even the new boy's lips curved up into a slight smile.  
"Stop it!" Uay flicked Zuko and he quickly went back to collecting his stuff.  
"By the way," Zuko stood up and turned to face Uay, but also took a step back, "I'm not gay."  
Uay went red again as the boy walked into the house.  
"No," she yelled back at him, "you're emo!" she started to storm into her house when she herd a crashing sound and a stress ball hit her on the back of the head. Uay flipped around just in time to see Zuko walk into his house and the other boys follow him. "Traitors," Uay whispered walking back into her house.

"MOM, DAD!" Aang shouted walking into his house, with Zuko in tow.  
"Yes, what is it Aang?" His mother said as his father walked into the room after his mother.  
"I invited Zuko and his uncle, Iroh, to dinner tonight, Iroh said he couldn't come, because he had to enroll Zuko into the school, but Zuko said he would love to. Is that okay?" Aang said looking at his parents.  
"Yes, that's great," Mother said.  
"WHAT!" Uay's voice came from upstairs. Her footsteps were heard and then her head stuck out from the landing and her hair draped over her shoulder. "What?!"  
"Do you have problem with that, Uay? And please put a shirt on," Father said.  
Uay jumped over the rail and landed in front Zuko, and then, just to annoy her parents, she undid the button at the top of the shirt, and then crossed her arms. "Yeah, I do have a problem with that."  
"Then, Zuko, if you don't mind, you and Uay will stand outside on the porch until you have sorted this out." Father shoved Uay and Zuko onto the porch and Uay just glared at the door.  
"Uh, what do you have against me?" Zuko started looking at the sky for the shirt Uay was wearing was way too low. Uay rolled her eyes and did up two of the buttons.  
"The question is what do you have against me? You were the one not being very nice when I was introducing myself," Uay grabbed Zuko's arm to make him turn to look at her.  
"I don't have much experience with people," Zuko said looking straight at her.  
Uay stood there staring at him for a second, then looked away, "Well, we'll both try. Come on, let's eat," Uay opened the door and walked in leaving Zuko on the porch to just stand there for a second.

"Goodnight Zuko, comeback after school tomorrow?" Aang called after Zuko who was going home.  
"Sure," Zuko called back walking into his house.  
Uay was leaning against Aang's door when he walked up to his room.  
"Upset that you didn't get to talk to your boyfriend at all?" Aang had to rub it in.  
"He is not! What about your girlfriend, Katara, you never ask her over," Uay looked at him walking backwards to her own room. She slammed the door and looked out the window, it was open.  
"Did I leave that open?" Uay said to herself, going over to shut the window.  
"No," a girl's voice said, from the background. Uay jumped up.  
"You scared me Katara, you know, we have a door and a door bell."  
"Yeah, I know, but I saw that you guys were having dinner and that really hot guy was eating with you, he was actually the news I wanted to tell you about. That a hot, New Guy was enrolling in our school. But you seem to already be mingling..."  
"No, no, he's a jerk, no, he's not, he's... he's..."  
"OMG!!!! You like him!"  
"NO," Uay yelled, "Damn."  
"Uay, are you okay?" Aang knocked on the door.  
"Yeah, cover for me?"  
"One of your friends?"  
"Yeah, guess."  
"Shut up," Aang kicked the door and walked away.  
"So can I sleep over?" Katara asked.  
"Yeah, you know the drill," Uay threw the sleeping bag down.

Katara and Uay were waiting on the front porch for Aang to come down. In that time, Zuko walked out of his house, glanced at Uay and Katara and turned towards the school. Uay took a deep breath and stood up.  
"Hey Zuko! Wait up!" Uay turns from Zuko to Katara, "Walk with my bro, and tell him that I went with Zuko, and, you're right, Katara, I think I like him!" Uay ran up next to Zuko and started walking with him.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Yet again, that's not very nice," Uay picked up the pace and started to leave Zuko behind. He didn't try to catch up. Uay looked back and saw him still walking at a slow pace, but he was watching her, almost glaring at her. She turned back around and gripped her school bag. She started to play with the shoulder strap.

"Lunch, I love lunch," Toph was saying.  
"Doesn't everyone?" Uay said carrying her lunch tray to their usual table; Katara, Sokka and Mike were already waiting for them there. Uay and Toph sat down just as Zuko walked out into the cafeteria. Everyone started laughing and throwing food at him. The table watched as he sat down in the empty part of the cafeteria and everyone calmed down. Uay stood up and looked at the table; they all looked back at her.  
"Are you going to...?" Aang started, pointing at Zuko. Uay nodded and picked up her try and walked over to Zuko. She put her try down on the table and sat in the seat next to him. She was only slightly conscious of the fact that just about everyone in the cafeteria was watching her.  
"Mind if I join you?" Uay said looking at Zuko hoping he wouldn't be rude to her again and piss her off, not in front of everybody here, she especially didn't want to over-do it, and she had forgotten her inhaler.  
"Yeah, I kinda do," Zuko didn't even look at her.  
"And why is that?" Uay crossed her arms, still only looking at him, not daring to look at the watchful eyes of the cafeteria.  
"If you sit here," he turned to her; finally, "people might continue to say that you're my girlfriend. And they happen to think that two Goths together is just plain pathetic."  
"Well that's great then," Uay cocked her head to the side with a sly smile.  
"How so?" Zuko mimicked her movements.  
"You're emo."  
Suddenly Zuko's face went hard and he pushed Uay off her seat, and then pushed her lunch on top of her. Uay stood up angrily trying to get the spaghetti and tomato sauce out of her hair, she gave up and picked up Zuko's plate and smashed it down on his head. Zuko stood up to face her, but Aang ran up in between them to stop them from fighting.  
"Stop, you guys!" Aang put his hand against Zuko's chest and his other hand on Uay's shoulder. Then the nurse came up.  
"You two need to go outside and sort this out, then go home and get changed, then come back and go to your next class," the nurse handed Uay and Zuko a ticket and shoved them both out the door. Uay turned around and looked at her brother and friends. She held up two fingers against each other and pulled them apart. That meant she was going to skip. Aang shook his head, then stopped and thought, it looked like he sighed, but then he nodded. Uay did a thumbs up and started to walk away. Zuko followed.  
"Sorry," Zuko said looking at the ground.  
"No you're not," Uay looked at him, "if you were..."  
"I told you, I'm not good with people. I can't interact without somebody getting upset, I also have a short temper, and being called emo really ticks me off."  
Uay looked at him for a second and then looked at the damage she did to him and laughed. He looked at her with a blank stare, almost confused.  
"You look ridiculous," Uay reached up to brush some spaghetti out of his tangled hair. But then he cocked his head away so she couldn't reach.  
"The thing you did with your fingers, what did that mean?"  
"Oh, it meant that I'm skipping school," Uay looked up at her house. "My parents are never home on Monday's, not until four. So it doesn't matter, I have an allergy to something they put in the garlic bread, and so I'll just say that the bread was too close the spaghetti and whatever the substance was, got in it."  
"Then I'll get blamed. I don't care, it doesn't matter. And who puts peanuts with spaghetti?"  
"Our school."  
"Well, I really do have a slight allergic reaction to peanuts, see," Zuko wiped some of the sauce off his face to show a red Aang, "so I'd have to stay home anyway, my uncle's gonna kill me."  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
"It's okay, it's nothing huge, otherwise I would've made sure I didn't get any peanuts, I was going to eat the peanuts to get out of school anyway, now my uncle will really think that some stupid girl poured my lunch on me and I didn't notice their were peanuts."  
Uay glared at him for a second.  
"Why did you glare at me earlier, when we were walking to school?" Uay refused to look at Zuko; she could feel his eyes on her.  
"I was trying to figure you out," Zuko cut in front of Uay and walked into his house. Uay watched him for a second, and then walked into her house shaking her head. She threw her clothes into the clothes hamper and got in the shower. When she was dressed again, she didn't want to bother drying her hair so she just took at towel outside and combed through it. The air was warm enough to dry it pretty quickly. Then she heard voices coming from next door. It was Zuko and his uncle.  
"You did that to yourself! Why would a girl just come up to you and dump your lunch on you?"  
"I told you, I shoved her to the floor and dumped her lunch on her!"  
"Why! Why would you do that?"  
Uay looked through the hole in the fence and she could see Zuko and Iroh clearly.  
"I don't know, okay?" Zuko crossed his arms and glared at his uncle.  
"Do you... do you like this girl?"  
Zuko's face went red and he glanced at Uay's house.  
"School will be letting out soon, I said I'd go over to Aang's," Zuko said, his face still a little red.  
"You didn't answer my question," Iroh glared at Zuko.  
He glanced at Uay's house again.  
"I don't know, maybe."  
Iroh nodded and walked back in the house. Zuko shook his head and walked over to one of the benches outside. It wasn't a bench, it was a swing. He picked up a box on the ground and opened it. It was a guitar. Zuko tuned it and started to play. He was humming the words that went to it when Uay thought it would be a good time to show up. Uay jumped the fence and then leaned on it.  
"I didn't know you could play."  
Zuko jumped up and then caught himself before he hit the ground.  
"Did you hear that conversation?" His voice was troubled.


	2. Hatred

**I still don't own Avatar… damn!**

"Did you hear that conversation?" His voice was troubled.  
"No, why, what does it matter?" Uay gave him a confused face.  
"Oh, no reason... were you in the shower that whole time?" Jackson asked noting that her hair was wet. Uay blushed and looked to gate to see the whole group coming to the house.  
"Look," Uay nodded to them, "Aang! Katara! Toph! Sokka!"  
The whole group came in and sat on the ground near Uay and Jackson.  
"Whose guitar is that?" Katara nodded to the case with the guitar half sticking out.  
"It's my uncle's, he likes to play music," Jackson said, closing the case. Uay gave Jackson a look and Aang noted it for future use.  
"Darn, this sucks!" Sokka suddenly exploded.  
"Okay, what sucks?" Uay asked.  
"Today was the 'surprise' sign up!"  
"Damn and I missed it..."  
"Cut the sarcasm Uay," Aang shoved Uay. Uay stuck out her tongue at him.  
"Anyway, we all know that only a few people and Alison's group are doing it... and nobody wants to stand up to them; So Alison, Lindsay and Emma will win."  
"Why don't you enter, Uay?" Aang was getting somewhere, but Uay didn't know where yet.  
"Why?" Uay was suspicious and cautious.  
"Because the first grade chorus went soooooo well!" Aang stood up ready to run. But Uay was looking at her feet with her hair covering her face. Then she started laughing.  
"Whoa," Sokka started, "she finally cracked."  
Uay punched Sokka and then looked at Aang.  
"Yes," Uay started, "it went really well, especially when you wet your pants because..."  
"Shut up!" Aang lunged for Uay, but she jumped up in the air and did a back-flip, then landed back on the ground and looked up and glared at Aang.  
"You were the one that brought it up, and I haven't sung since then, so how do you know that I haven't gotten good?"  
"Then sing, Uay," Sokka said. Uay glared at Sokka. "What?! Seriously, sing!"  
Uay stood up and jumped the fence; she turned around on the other side and looked at the group.  
"So, Aang, how did it go this morning you know...?" Uay was egging Aang on.  
"Shut up, Uay," Aang said.  
Jackson shook is head and laughed.  
"What?! WHAT?! I don't get it! No, I don't get guys, they hate you one minute, best friends the next. Hey Jackson, next time you want to hate me, give me a heads up!" Uay said sarcastically.  
Jackson noted to sarcasm and had to retaliate. "Yeah, sure, will do." Jackson gave Uay a nod. Uay did one of those 'throat screams'. Her sarcasm was noted, and ignored. She turned to go to her house. "Wait, Uay!" Uay turned around hoping for an apology. "You know, tomorrow, I don't think I'm going to be in such a great mood, so... you know, be careful." Jackson gave another nod and everyone laughed. Uay jumped the fence again and walked right up to Jackson, he stood up. Uay glared at him for a second and then slapped him, hard. Jackson retaliated by shoving Uay, she fell backwards into the pool. Everyone laughed and again, but soon stopped when Uay didn't reappear. Everyone started freaking out, but Jackson dived into the cold water. He soon came back out carrying Uay.  
"UAY! UAY! UAY!" Aang grabbed Uay as Jackson jumped out of the pool. "She's not breathing! She forgot her inhaler! She can't breathe!"  
"Move!" Jackson shoved Aang and grabbed an inhaler out of his pocket and forced it into Uay's mouth. Uay then managed to breathe and shove Jackson away she started coughing and then stood up, still out of breath.  
"She has asthma?" Katara asked.  
Aang nodded.  
"You idiot! How could you be so stupid! How couldn't you know that the pool was there?" Uay shoved Jackson. Uay started coughing again and she fell to the floor coughing.  
"Calm down unless you want to give yourself an attack," Jackson threw a blanket over Uay and made her sit on a chair. "Time?"  
"Five," Sokka looked at his watch and then looked at Katara, "We should head home. Toph, your house is on the way to ours, wanna come with us?"  
"Yeah, I've had a bit too much excitement for one day," Toph nodded and the three of them left waving.  
"Wait, did they say five!? Aw! Mom and Dad will freak! We didn't tell them that we were here! They get home at four! Stay here and get your strength, Uay I'll tell them."  
Aang jumped the fence and Uay looked at Jackson.  
"Thanks, if you didn't think fast, I probably would've died," Uay pulled the blanket closer and Jackson looked worried.  
"You ok? I'm sorry, anyway."  
"I'm cold," Uay pulled the blanket closer again. Jackson knelled next to Uay and put his arms around her, and at first, she pushed away, but then she leaned against him.  
"You better, Uay?" Aang said as he jumped the fence. Jackson quickly stood up and took a step back form Uay. Aang looked from Uay to Jackson, but then shook his head. "Come, on then, Uay."  
Uay moved to give the blanket back to Jackson, but he put his arms up as if to deny it.  
"Give it back tomorrow," Jackson watched Uay just in case she got an attack or if she needed the inhaler. But she didn't, she popped her head over the fence and gave Jackson's hair a playful tug.  
"Thanks," Uay jumped down from the fence and watched Jackson walk back into his house.  
"UAY MARIE BENGER!" Uay's and Aang's mother cried.  
"What do you want, Mother!?" Uay kicked open the door.  
"Why are you all wet?" looked at Uay, "And did you use an inhaler?"  
"Yes..." Uay started.  
"Whose, because I seem to remember you throwing yours into my brief case and then I found it in my sandwich today," Mr. Benger raised an eyebrow and glared at Uay.  
"Yeah... about that..." Uay blushed and looked down.  
"Wait!" made everyone jump, "Whose inhaler did you use then?"  
"Oh, she used Jackson's..." Aang started.  
"WHAT! That boy is a rebel... I don't like him. And, using his inhaler is like a kiss! Don't you dare go near him again... and whose blanket is that?"  
"Uh," Uay held up the blanket, "his."  
Then the doorbell rang. Without anyone getting it, Katara came in.  
"Oh, uh sorry, I was hoping I could stay over tonight," Katara looked at the family.  
"Yes, Katara," said, "but we are talking later."  
The three teens walked up to Uay's room and talked.  
"Why don't you two talk?" Uay walked out of the room bringing Jackson's blanket with her, Aang raised his eyebrow and Katara giggled.  
"So..." Aang said looking at a wall.  
"Uay and I were talking... and well..." Katara sighed and shook her head.  
"What?"Aang asked inching a little closer to Katara. Katara leaned in and kissed Aang. Aang jumped back touching his lips where Katara kissed him. Aang gave slight grin and leaned in to Katara, but Uay stormed in.  
"Get a room," Uay opened the window, "I'm going over to Jackson's, our parents refused to 'let me see him ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again'..."  
"Doesn't that just make you want to go see him more?" Aang asked.  
"Yup, close the window after me, would you?" Uay climbed out.  
"I thought you didn't like him?" Aang raised his eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I didn't, but that was before I got to know him."  
"Don't start making out with him too soon!"  
Uay stuck her tongue out at Aang and climbed down the vine next to the window. Aang closed the window and looked at Katara.  
"Lets go to your room," Katara said standing up.  
"Yeah, c'mon," Aang also stood up and walked out of Uay's room.  
Uay jumped to the bottom of the vine and ran to the fence that separated the two yards. She jumped the fence and stopped to see Jackson looking at her curiously.  
"Uh..." Uay handed the blanket to Jackson and looked like she wanted to continue, but didn't know how.  
"Ok what?" He crossed his arms.  
"Well, my parents were really annoying me and Katara is making out with my brother in my room."  
Jackson gave Uay another look. But then shook his head and smiled.  
"So, can I stay here for a while?" Uay gave Jackson a hopeful look and let her hair fall over a side of her face.  
"Fine, on one condition," Jackson gave Uay a smile. Uay blushed.  
"Depends on what the condition is," Uay took a step towards Jackson.  
"O.K. well," Jackson took a step towards Uay, "you'll find out."  
"JACKSON!"  
Jackson jumped back from Uay and turned to the house.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Who is...?" Iroh walked out and looked at Uay, "is she the girl that..."  
"YES!" Jackson leaned forward, clenched his fists and glared at his uncle.  
"Oh, be careful and if you..."  
"UNCLE!"  
Uay started laughing and she fell to the floor.  
"I hope you don't just like her because of the shirts that she wears and the size..."  
"UNCLE!"  
Uay was laughing even harder now. Jackson's face went red.  
"Fine, fine, but don't stay out here all night," Iroh walked back into the house watching the two, Uay trying to stop herself from laughing and Jackson was trying to stop his face from being so red.  
"So, do you...?" Uay started.  
"Shut... up," Jackson gave Uay a 'don't you dare' look. She shut up but was still giggling a little bit. "Wait, won't your parents find out your not in bed and get worried or..."  
I'd take that as a yes," Jackson looked at the gap where the fence door from the road was supposed to be and saw Uay's parents both holding Katara and Aang from running in and helping them get a good story-excuse.  
"These two," pointed to Aang and Katara, "were KISSING in your bedroom because your mother was cleaning his."  
"Oh, so?" Uay tried to make sound normal.  
"What do you mean so?!"  
"Well, seriously, we're all fifteen, I mean, by now, wouldn't you think I've kissed lots of guys and so have Katara, and Aang too. Little Aangie's all growed up!"  
"Aw, but I don't think Little Uay has kissed anyone yet," Aang retaliated.  
"I told you never to repeat that," Uay suddenly got serious and Katara and Jackson seemed to try not to laugh.  
"Oops?" Aang shrugged glaring at Uay.  
"Did you ever kiss anyone yet Uay?" Mrs. Benger seemed worried.  
Uay got red.  
"Yeah, Uay, did you?" Jackson said it half interested and half jokingly.  
Uay glares at Jackson and then turning to her parents.  
"What does it matter?" Uay crossed her arms and glared at her brother.  
"UAYLY!" yelled.  
"She has a point," said.  
"WHAT?!" Uay, Jackson, Aang, Katara and said.  
"STOP YELLING OR GET OFF MY YARD!" Iroh walked out onto the porch.  
"What I'm saying is that they're old enough to make their own choices, but..." looked at Uay.  
"I want you away from that boy and I don't want you talking to him ever again," said calmly.  
"Are you saying something is wrong with my nephew?!" Iroh started sticking up for Jackson.  
"He is a bad influence on my daughter!"  
"Well I think your daughter is a bad influence on my nephew!"  
"What?!"  
"Get away from her, Jackson, you're too good for her," Iroh pulled Jackson away from Uay. Then Katara's mother came.  
"What is going on?" Katara's mother asked.  
"He," nodded to Iroh, "thinks that my daughter isn't good enough for his nephew and your slut of a daughter was making out with my son!"  
"Well you're son isn't good enough for my daughter! Come on, Katara, we're going home and you're not allowed to talk to them ever again. Neither is your brother." Katara's mother grabbed Katara and pulled her down the road. Then grabbed Uay and started pulling Uay back to the house. All teens were too confused to know what was going on or how to protest.  
"I never want you talking to her again. She wears nothing and looks like a Gothic girl," Iroh started pulling Jackson into their house, but Jackson pulled back.  
"For your information, so do I!"  
"I'm sorry," Iroh shook his head, "I made this worse for you, didn't I? Tomorrow, go get your girl," Iroh smiled and then walked back into the house.  
Jackson picked up the blanket that Uay had just given him back. He sniffed it.  
"Still has her scent," Jackson whispered. Jackson then lay down on his back looking at the stars with the blanket draped over him. He smelled the air and somebody was burning wood, which the scent was in the air. He listened to the ways of the night and drifted to sleep, at peace with the world for the first time in ages.


	3. Conditions

**I still don't own Avatar… damn!**

Zuko picked up the blanket that Uay had just given him back. He sniffed it.  
"Still has her scent," Zuko whispered. Zuko then lay down on his back looking at the stars with the blanket draped over him. He smelled the air and somebody was burning wood, which scent was in the air. He listened to the ways of the night and drifted to sleep, at peace with the world for the first time in ages.  
"Did you sleep out there all night?" Iroh gave Zuko a soft kick.  
"Mhm? What?" Zuko sat up and brushed the dirt out of his hair.  
"Get ready for school, then... well good luck at that girl," Iroh said.  
"Heh... by the way... 'that girl's' name is Uay," Zuko stood up and grabbed the shirt that Iroh brought out.  
"That's a nice name," Iroh nods looking at Zuko.  
"Don't get caught calling her Uay, she'll murder you;" Zuko pulled the shirt down over his head handing the dirty shirt to Iroh.  
"Then what do you suggest I call her?"  
"Uay, call her Uay," Zuko smiled and grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Just then Uay jumped the fence in between the yards and strode over to the two.  
"Ready?" Uay slung her pack over her shoulder as well and turned around to watch her brother fail to jump the fence because his belt got caught on a loose board and fell over. "Great job," Uay helped Mark up and then turned back to Zuko.  
"Don't you get cold wearing outfits like that?" Iroh looked at Uay who was wearing black jean-shorts and a spaghetti strap top that ended three inches above the top of her jeans.  
"Yeah, no," Uay shook her head.  
"And we were just leaving!" Zuko grabbed Uay and Mark and shoved them out of the yard and on the way to school. "Hey aren't you two not allowed to see me?"  
"Yeah, and?" Uay stopped dead and leaned forward and flipped her hair forward too, and then she quickly stood upright and shook her hair out.  
"What the...?" Zuko leaned back gave Uay a look.  
"No idea," Mark shook his head "Oh, no! I forgot something!" Mark ran back to the house.  
"Mark! Don't leave me alone with him!" Uay yelled after Mark, and then she turned to Zuko, "Hello!"  
"What?" Zuko crossed his arms.  
"Nothing, it's just... I don't know," Uay looked down, then suddenly looked up, "Wait!"  
"What?!" Zuko took a step back and Uay rolled her eyes.  
"What was the condition from last night?"  
"Oh, that, nothing," Zuko went to walk away, but Uay grabbed him.  
"Tell me."  
"Can I demonstrate?" Zuko refused to look at Uay.  
"Um... yeah," Uay gave Zuko a confused look. Zuko turned around, but still refused to look at Uay, but he still leaned in to her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back then turned in the direction of the school and ran. Zuko looked after her and smiled and turned around to see Mark walking with Katara.  
"Huh," Zuko turned and walked towards the school.

"This is MATH class! Not social class!"  
"Beg to differ!" Azula stood up, "I was just about to say that all of you are so brave that you all signed up for the talent show! Seems like only a few people actually did!"  
"O.K., sign me up," Zuko stood up.  
"You're the new guy, right, and you're some poor Goth kid?"  
"And you're really annoying!" Uay mimicked Azula's voice perfectly.  
"Aw, cute couple," Was Azula's response.  
Later it was lunch time and Uay and Zuko were sitting at a different table from Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka. That was odd (for Uay at least) and the whole cafeteria was talking about it.  
"They're probably going to think we're more of a couple now," Zuko scowled.  
"Doesn't matter..." Uay was looking away from him.  
"Now tell me what's up," Zuko looked at Uay with a confused look.  
"First, you kissed me! Second, why did you lie about playing the guitar? Third, you kissed me! And fourth, I singed you up for the talent show, you're playing guitar," Uay looked at Zuko.  
"In order, first, you asked what the condition was. Second, I lied because I didn't want them to know about it. Third, I don't think you really care, I think you liked it. Fourth, WHAT! I was joking! And you're about to experience deja vu." Zuko smiled at Uay.  
"What?"  
Zuko stood up and dumped his lunch on Uay's head. Retaliating, Uay stood up and did the same to Zuko.  
"Oh, not you two again!" The nurse came over and handed them tickets again. "This time actually come BACK to school!" The nurse stormed off and Uay and Zuko trudged out of the cafeteria.  
"Guys! Guys, what's with this again, I thought you two were cool?" Mark ran up to them.  
"Yeah, we are," Zuko nodded and walked away. Mark looked at Uay and she shrugged and ran after Zuko.  
"Usually it's the girl that doesn't make sense," Uay pointed out.  
"Yeah, I know, well, I did that so that I could get out of school, and I knew you would dump my lunch on me if I dumped yours on you. I really was joking when I said that I wanted in on the talent show, and that really pissed me off. Yet, she called me a Goth, so I really want to kick her ass."  
"O.K.," Uay said as they showed their notes and walked out of school, "One question..."  
"What?" Zuko started to brush the slop off his clothes unsuccessfully.  
"Why did you kiss me?!" Uay pulled a chunk of something out of her hair.  
"What is that?" Zuko said pointing at the chunk.  
"No idea. You're avoiding my question," Uay pulled what looked like a noodle out of her top.  
"Great... nuts again," Zuko wiped nutty gunk off his face.  
"ZUKO!" Uay twirled in front of him and looked at him. "Answer me."  
"Look, I don't know. Stop bugging me about it!" Zuko stormed off into his house and hit the wall. Then saw Iroh looking at him.  
"You got your food dumped on you again?"  
"Yeah, I started it," Zuko peeled his shirt off walking towards the bathroom.  
"Uay?"  
"Yup."  
"Why?"  
"That's what I'm asking myself."  
"I think your thinking about a different 'why'."  
"I dumped it on her because she signed me up for the talent show," Zuko turned on the shower.  
"Now what 'why' are you asking yourself?" Iroh stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Why I kissed her," Zuko slammed the door so that Iroh could say no more. He locked the door and decided to take the longest shower in creation.

Later Zuko had realized that he had stood in the shower for 45 minutes and thought that that was good enough. He glanced at the time; it was 1:45, not worth going back to school. Suddenly he wondered if Uay had gone back to school, probably not. Zuko walked outside and heard voices coming from the other side of the fence.  
"I looked at his files! He went to juvenile hall twice!" It was.  
"I don't care! You don't know him, you shouldn't judge him!" That was Uay.  
Zuko walked up to the fence and looked through a hole.  
"I don't want you seeing that boy!" pointed in the general direction of Zuko's house.  
"I will if I want to, you can't stop me!" Uay's hair was wet and it looked like she got pulled out of the shower and had clothes thrown on her, they were sticking to her, and they didn't look like the kind of clothes she would pick out. It was a beige top with some roller coaster printed on it and a bunch of words on the back, and white Capri-pants.  
"You like that boy!"  
"Shush! He might hear you!"  
"I can and will be as loud as I want!"  
"You sound like a five year old, and you're treating me like one! I'm old enough to make decisions for myself and if I want to have a boyfriend, I will!"  
"Not him, Uay, please, not him. Why don't you go out with someone like Sokka?"  
"EW! Because Sokka's gross!"  
"He's your friend isn't he?!"  
"Well, yeah, but that's just it! I only like him as a friend, and he's a good friend, but not boyfriend," Uay crossed her arms.  
"You're not going to ever see him again," walked back into the house.  
"But...!" Uay picked up a rock and chucked it at a tree, it hit the tree so hard that there was now a two inch hole in the poor tree.  
"Holy shit!" Zuko burst out and quickly jumped the fence. "Uh..."  
"Eavesdropper," Uay crossed her arms.  
"Nice outfit, by the way it's kinda going see-through since you're wet. What, you get dragged out the shower?"  
"Yeah, my dad is some sort of police man and did some sort of something and found out that you kissed me somehow... by the way, WHY!?"  
"How big is that whole?"  
"If you're not going to tell me, then stay the hell away from me. And never talk to me again, never even let me catch you looking at my house!" Uay spun on her heels and started to walk towards her house.  
Zuko's mind was rushing, 'tell her... tell her what? I don't know! What am I supposed to say? I don't know won't cover it... why did I kiss her? Because I wanted to? Because I wanted to. I can't tell her that... that sounds desperate... I'm not desperate, I don't need her... to hell I don't her! Why do I need her? I don't... but I want her... is there a difference? What do I do?!'  
Uay stopped just before the door, "Last chance," Uay crossed her arms.  
"Why is it such a big deal?!" Zuko asked.  
"Wrong answer," Uay spun around again and grabbed the door handle.  
"Just tell me why you really want to know and I'll tell you why I kissed you," Zuko crossed his arms.  
Uay looked like she was considering it. She wanted him to grovel, but she knew he wasn't the kind of guy to do that, so she spun around and crossed her arms. "I'm the one asking questions, not you," Uay wanted to see how far he'd go.  
"You're the one that wanted to know in the first place, I'm just asking for a reason to tell you what's on my mind. I mean, I shouldn't have to tell you, you should have to grovel for it," Zuko wanted to know ow far she'd go.  
"You know that I won't grovel, and I know you won't grovel, so that's completely out of the question, but you're the one that kissed me. So, that means you're the one that likes me, and you..."  
"Just tell me why you want to know, I don't care what the answer is," Zuko looked at Uay. She sighed.  
"O.K., look, both of us are trying to play like the tough guy, which on the inside, neither of us are. So, let's both stop now, O.K.?" Uay walked down the steps.  
"I'm lost," Zuko admitted.  
"Both of us are trying to get on top of the other, and that's not usually what I do, usually I just give in and tell if it's not so important. This isn't very important. You seem like that sort of person too."  
"Ok."  
"So, even if I didn't tell you why I want to know, you'd tell me why you kissed me, right?"  
"Yeah, because it seems like we're in some sort of fight, and it's scary when in a fight with a girl."  
Uay laughed. "O.K., so I want to know because, I want to know if you just kissed me because you wanted to or you don't know or something stupid like that," Uay started and Zuko looked away, his two covers to not tell her he liked her went down the drain, "or if you kissed me because you actually like me." Uay refused to look at Zuko.  
"You don't have to play along, but how would you react to all of those different answers?" Zuko had to know.  
"Well, for the first two I'd probably just say, 'O.K., see you tomorrow.' and know that we're just friends, nothing more, and understand that guys are just strange and do strange things just plain on impulse," Uay shrugged, "I don't really know what I'd do if you said you liked me..." Uay seemed way too interested in the hole she made in the tree.  
"What if..." Zuko played with the words almost as if trying to figure them out. She had told him why she wanted to know, and he needed to tell her why he kissed her. That was what he had said he would do. "What if... I didn't tell you..." Zuko looked up just in time to see Uay's face flUay to pain and quickly recover. "You'd be..." he searched for the right words, "upset," he whispered.  
"Zuko, you don't have to tell me, O.K.? Just... see you tomorrow," Uay turned, but still waved to Zuko, trying to figure out what her feelings were.  
"Uay?" Zuko said. Uay turned around to ask him what he wanted, but the next thing she knew was that he had pulled her to him and was kissing her again. For a split second, Uay wanted to push him away, but at the same time, wanted to pull him closer. 'What does this mean?' Uay thought, only then realizing she had wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Does he like me? Do I like him? Why am I kissing him back? Damn, I like him! Please, please, like me!' She went up on to her tip toes to kiss him better and realized that he had also wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her lower back, the other playing with the end tips of her hair. Suddenly he pulled away about an inch and ducked his head to the side, half leaning on Uay. She quickly put her arms down and listened to his breath slow down and also feel it on her neck.  
"Why do I always want things I can't have?" Zuko said through rugged breaths.  
"What?" Uay tried to take a step back, but couldn't. Suddenly Zuko pushed Uay away. His face was blank and his eyes seemed dull.  
"I'm sorry Uay. You're father is right. You and everyone else should stay away from me. Please, don't talk to me anymore. You and everyone else will see me around school and at the talent show, but I'm better off with nobody to hurt. And you're all better off without me to get hurt. Pass that on to the others." He sounded robotic, like he was trained to say that, like he didn't want to say that, like he was hiding something, something big. Zuko jumped the fence and left Uay to stand there, thinking about what he said. What he meant. She didn't even realize when the group walked up to her and told her about how they had pranked Azula. Then Mark realized something was up.  
"Uay? Uay, are you ok, all you've done is stare at the fence... Uay?" Mark looked concerned.  
"Zuko... he... he said to... to never talk to him again... he told us all too..." Uay shook her head and perfectly repeated what Zuko had said.  
"Are you sure that's what he said?" Katara said looking concerned.  
"She's pretty positive," Toph said.  
"What is he talking about? What is he going to do?" Mark said.  
"Just a hunch, but it sounds like..." Sokka started.  
"Suicide," Katara finished.  
"Well, he doesn't seem like he's had a good life, nor has anything to hold on to, to make him want to stay alive..." Mark said looking at the ground. Uay looked at the moon. Was Mark right?


	4. Issues

***sigh* I owns notin…**

"Just a hunch, but it sounds like..." Sokka started.  
"Suicide," Katara finished.  
"Well, he doesn't seem like he's had a good life, nor has anything to hold on to, to make him want to stay alive..." Aang said looking at the ground. Uay looked at the moon. Was Aang right? No.  
Uay shook her head, "No, he's not suicidal, that's stupid. No, I think it's something to do with his record."  
"Record?" Toph looked at Uay, not that she could really see her expression.  
"Juvenile record, father was talking about it. He did something, and by the way he acted it wasn't very good," Uay let herself fall to the floor. "Everyone go inside, I don't care what he says, I'm going to see what's up."  
"Uay... he said... but... fine, but, be careful, if he has a record..." Aang was struggling with what to say.  
"I'll be fine," Uay winked at Aang and jumped the fence. Aang turned to the others and they all shrugged and filed inside. Aang knew it was his job, again, to cover for his sister.  
Zuko was sitting on the grass leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, so he didn't see Uay jump the fence. He leaned his head up and blew out smoke and the horrible yet satisfactory taste of a cigarette.  
"What the...!" Uay was staring at Zuko completely surprised. He just looked at her for a second. The he dropped the cigarette, stomped it out and walked up to her.  
"I said that all of you should just leave me alone. I'm not exactly a great example for a friend or a boyfriend," Zuko was careful to stay about three feet away from Uay.  
"Were you just smoking?!" Uay suddenly burst out with.  
"Yup, got a problem with that?" Zuko needed Uay to stay away from him one way or another, but to push it just a little bit; he blew smoke in her face. She waved the smoke away and continued while gagging a little.  
"Zuko! Smoking is bad for your health and... Why?"  
"Wow, we're back at asking questions are we?" Zuko shook his head and turned to face the tree and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Zuko, what is wrong with you... you don't seem like the kind of person to smoke?! Does your uncle know? Is their a reason you're doing this? This doesn't seem like you..." Uay just stood there looking at Zuko.  
"My uncle knows and he thinks that I smoke when I'm upset. I don't know... but I've been doing it for a while. Actually, about three months ago I stopped for some reason... but I guess I've started again. I've got nothing better in my life, I guess I'm addicted," Zuko shrugged and it looked like he didn't really care. He pulled his hand out of his pocket along with a cigarette packet.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Uay jumped and grabbed the packet, "You don't need these! You've got your friends, you've got Aang and Sokka and Toph and Katara and me. We're all your friends, but you suddenly say that we shouldn't talk to you anymore... why is that? And if you smoke when you're depressed, I'll take a guess and say you're depressed because you said you didn't want to talk to us anymore, when you really don't mean it."  
"But I do mean it, Uay. I've done some bad things and I don't want any of you dragged into it! Now give me those," Zuko held out his hand for the cigarettes.  
Uay shook her head, "No, Zuko, we can help you..."  
"Sorry, Uay, other people have tried to help me. Just give up, please," Zuko looked at Uay.  
"I can't believe you Zuko, no, I'm not going to give up. And I'm taking these with me," Uay jumped the fence and walked to her house. She looked at the packet and shook her head walked into her house. "I'm going to my room," Uay called and ran up to her room, "This isn't over;" Uay gripped the cigarettes and then threw them into her trash.  
"Uay what's going on...?" Aang walked in, "Are those cigarettes?! Are you smoking?!"  
"Shush!" Uay covered Aang's mouth. "They aren't mine, they're Zuko's, and I can't believe he was smoking. I actually saw him holding one and blow out smoke!"  
"I don't believe it..." Aang walked to Uay's bed and sat down.  
"He was... is everyone still here?"  
"Naw... got kicked out..." Aang shook his head, "actually... Katara snuck into my room and... She's sleeping over in my room."  
"Ooooh!" Uay smiled.  
"Don't 'ooooh' me! I saw you and Zuko kissing right before the whole group came up and I didn't want them to bug you about it, so I stalled them and that's why I didn't hear him say... that... to you." Aang shoved Uay.  
"You saw us..." Uay looked at Aang.  
"Yeah... question," Aang looked at Uay.  
"What?" Uay was weary.  
"Did he..." Aang started.  
"Shut up," Uay shoved Aang off the bed. And Aang started laughing.  
"So, he was smoking?"  
"Yes... he said we couldn't help him, he continued to urge me not to talk to him anymore," Uay looked away.  
"Wait; let me get this straight... he kisses you then he tells you to stay away from him?" Aang looked a little angry.  
"Uh... yeah," Uay looked at Aang with a blank look.  
Aang's face went blank and he walked out of Uay's room. Uay shook her head and started to get ready for bed. Aang walked slowly to his room and almost forgot that Katara was in there.  
"What's wrong?" Katara made Aang jump.  
"Oh, uh... Uay, she uh saw Zuko... smoking. She threw the cigarettes out in her garbage, which now that I think about it isn't a good idea and she shouldn't just throw them out," Aang stripped his shirt off and the inked on three inch tattoos surprised Katara.  
"Well, what else can she do... you have a tattoo?!"  
"Oh, yeah, Uay has one too, have you ever noticed how she's always careful to cover her left shoulder? Yeah, she has a tattoo of a dragon on her left shoulder. We got to choose what tattoo's we wanted. I wanted arrows on my hands, feet and forehead. She wanted some dragon tattoo, and she won't show anyone, whatever. Why? Does it... bother you?"  
"Oh!" Katara jumped a little bit, "no, I was just wondering why yours is blue?"  
"Some reaction from my skin, they said it was nothing to worry about. When mine went blue, that morning, Uay screamed, her tattoo had turned green in some places, but stayed black in others, like where it was really detailed. She says its even more detailed now," Aang smiled, "but, we're still your friends, right?"  
"I'm jealous, I want a tattoo," Katara pouted.  
"Uay and ours were free because our dad knows someone, so maybe," Aang chuckled and then kissed Katara on the cheek.  
"Thanks for letting me sleep in your room," Katara looked away.  
"If you want to, you could always go to Uay's room," Aang said bluntly as he turned the lights off. Then the night was silent, for a while at least.  
"UAY!"  
Aang fell off his bed from the sudden shock and quickly rolled to the side noting he was on top of Katara.  
"AANG!" The light streamed into Aangs room and he squinted. His mothers' silhouette was is the doorway. "Why is Katara in your room?!"  
"Oh, uh..." Aang glanced at Katara, her eyes were wide and she was slowly inching her way to the window automatically.  
"UAY! Why do you have cigarettes in your trash can?!" That was their father.  
"Drop it!" Uay was yelling.  
In the yard over, a dark figure was sitting on a tree-swing holding a guitar. He chuckled a little and looked up at the moon.  
"Friends..." Zuko toyed with the word, "friend... girl... girlfriend..." He shook his head, "No," He shook his head, "I can't... but why did I let myself care?" He shook his head again and turned to look at the house next door. There was yelling. He jumped up, "No, the cigarettes!" Zuko looked around desperately with what to do and decided to just fall to the ground. 'What am I going to do?' he thought, 'the only thing to do is tell her I'm sorry tomorrow and talk to her father tomorrow too. Aw man, I'm a goner." Zuko let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

Uay stormed out her house looking back at her fathers' window. She picked up a rock and chucked it at a tree. The same tree she got before. It hit the hole that she made before. Then she started to storm down the street. Then Aang and Katara walked out of the house, apparently they didn't get into trouble. Katara kissed Aang and took a few steps back.  
"Sorry, Aang, I can't walk with you today, I need to go talk to Sokka, and he's been watching me to closely lately. Sorry bye!" Katara ran off in the direction of her house.  
Just then Zuko ran out of his.  
"Aang!" He ran up to Aang.  
"I thought you weren't talking to us," Aang glared at Zuko.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I've had friends before, the ones that got me into trouble and the ones that tried to help me out of it, I just dragged them down. I don't want that to happen to any of you," Zuko shook his head and looked at Aang.  
"Especially Uay," Aang teased.  
"Still, you hurt Uay's feelings. And I saw," Aang shook his head.  
"Saw?" Zukos face went from blank to confused.  
"I saw you kiss her," Aang glared at Zuko again.  
"Oh... I..." Zuko was searching for words.  
"You kiss her and then tell her to stay away from you!" Aang continued to glare at Zuko.  
"Aang, I..."  
"I may not be her big brother with a need to protect her or anything like with Sokka. She's still my sister, and, if you're going to do that to her... well," Aang shook his head, "Dude, if you do that to her again, I'm going to... I don't know. But I'm not as physically challenged as I look!"  
"Were those actual comprehensible sentences?" Zuko was still confused, "I think there was a threat in there."  
"Don't hurt her again, or I'll find a way to deal with you," Aang started to storm off.  
"Aang! Aang!" Zuko jogged up to Aang, "Aang! Tell me this: Why would I kiss her if I didn't like her?"  
"Because you're some messed up pervert?" Aang mimicked Uay's voice. "The night that you first had dinner with us, that's what Uay said."  
"Aang, please... help me?" Zuko turned to be in front of Aang, "I made a mistake; I just didn't want her, you, anyone to get hurt. But everyone ended up getting hurt anyway and..."  
"AANG!" Sokka was storming towards Aang and Katara was timidly following.  
"Not now, Sokka, I'm dealing with Zuko," Aang turned his glare to Sokka.  
"Wow," Toph walked up, "Apparently there's something wrong Uay, she completely ignored me and then when I got her attention, she glared at me. She was mumbling something like... stupid boy... cigarettes... I got in trouble for... better damn apologize... going to kill him. I have a strange feeling that's Zuko."  
"Why would you say that?" Sokka asked.  
"Well, when I got her attention, she yelled at me: That idiot neighbor kissed me then told me to stay away from him, and then he just plain pissed me off, that asshole!"  
"Wow, you're dead," Katara said.  
"I'm going to go talk to her. And Aang, before you say anything... I get it," Zuko walked off.


	5. Forgive

***sigh* I owns notin…**

"I'm going to go talk to her. And Aang, before you say anything... I get it," Zuko walked off.  
Aang matched Zuko's pace. "I'll help you."  
"Why?" Zuko kept moving but still looked at Aang, "I thought you were angry at me."  
"I am," Aang started, "but if you can get her this upset, well, she must really like you. An idiot with an asshole, how nice. But if you hurt her... you're going to... yeah."  
"Yet again, I think there was a threat in there. And maybe a complement and an insult, but I'm not sure," Zuko kept walking.  
"AANG! I'm not finished with you!" Sokka and Katara caught up.  
"Sokka, leave them alone! Please!" Katara tried.  
"My sister slept in YOUR room!" Sokka said and a few heads turned, the four, five now that Toph decided to join the fun, walked on.  
"Man! I wish I could see this!" Toph was just a foot behind Katara.  
"Yeah, and?" Aang continued walking with Zuko.  
"Toph, where was Uay?" Zuko was ignoring the other half of the conversation going on.  
"At her locker," Toph nodded and went back to listening everyone else.  
"You don't even deny it!" Sokka was really starting to get pissed.  
"Why should I?" Aang said, "Nothing happened."  
"You see, Sokka? Nothing happened, I told you the truth, now let it drop!" Katara tried again.  
"Nothing!? Didn't they find cigarettes in Uay's room?" Sokka tried to come up with reasons for Katara to stay away from Aang.  
"Those were mine," Zuko didn't look back, "she took them from me to stop me from having more."  
"And what does that have to do with Aang anyway," Katara said.  
"Uay!" Zuko called out and the rest of the group was quiet. The other students went quiet too. Everyone seemed to sense the tension as Uay turned to see the whole group walking toward her. Aang's face was almost blank it was more angry and distracted, though. Toph was rubbing her hands together waiting for a fight. Sokka's face was red with anger and Katara's face was a little scared, she looked from Uay to Zuko to Aang to Sokka and then around again. That was starting to make Uay herself dizzy. Then Uay looked at the last person she wanted to see, Zuko. His face was completely blank, as if cleared of everything, past, present and future. Everyone only vaguely realized the other students leaving.  
"What do you want, Zuko?" Uay crossed her arms.  
"He wants to apologize," Aang said before Zuko could do any damage. Zuko looked at the rest of the group wishing they would get the idea and walk away. He didn't want to talk to Uay in front of all of them. Aang got the idea and started shooing everyone else out. They shut the doors to the hallway and all of them pressed their ears to the cracks in the doors to hear what was being said.  
"Uay..." Zuko started.  
"NO, no, I don't want to hear what you have to say, it doesn't matter anyway," Uay shook her head and headed for the door, but Zuko grabbed her arm.  
"Just listen, you don't have to forgive me or ever talk to me again," Zuko started and he could just sense Aang tense up, "you don't even have to look at me. Just listen."  
"You're willing to sacrifice that much just to get me to listen to you?" Uay talked with her back to Zuko.  
"What sacrifice?" Zuko desperately wanted Uay to look at him and the other kids to get away from the doors.  
"True... my dad showed me," Uay finally turned around, "Your JV record. All those things that it says you did... did you really do them?"  
"Yes," He didn't deny it. It was almost like an average question for him.  
"If you don't mind... where'd you get that scar?"  
"Why are you changing the subject?"  
Uay's face flashed to pain and then went blank, "Start talking because you have one minute."  
"First off, I'm sorry, I was stupid, really, really stupid. I shouldn't have done that to you. I kissed you then told you to stay away and that's just plain cruel. Also, you tried to help me, and I pushed you away even more, that probably made it worse. And I WISH AANG WOULD MAKE EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR AND KEEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR TOO!" There were sounds of people tripping over each other to get away.  
"You're wasting time," Uay glared.  
"Anyway, when I was smoking, you just wanted to help me, but I... I," he looked away.  
"What?" Uay was loosing patience.  
Zuko mumbled something and Uay hit him.  
"If your going to talk, talk, if you're not, walk away and never even look at me again," Uay glared.  
"I was... just a little high too," he looked away and waited for her to say something.  
"WHAT?!" Uay dropped the books she was holding and Zuko listened to the sickening echo.  
"I'm sorry;" He refused to look at her.  
"Why are you apologizing to me?"  
"Well, when a girl's pissed at you it's probably the best thing to do," He shrugged.  
"True," Uay looked away.  
"Aw Uay forgive him! He's cute and I bet he'd promise not to ever do any of that stuff again if you kiss him or something!" Katara peeked around the door and quickly shut it when Uay spun around. "Actually," she popped her head back in, "He's not cute, he's hot, and if you won't take him I will!"  
"Oh, go make out with my brother!" Uay yelled and Katara stuck her tongue out at Uay. Then Toph came in the hallway and walked up to the two of them.  
"Come on Uay, I can feel it, his heart is beating a mile a minute and I think he really wants you to just forgive him. Aw just kiss him!" Toph pushed Uay into Zuko, but she jumped back.  
"I'll think about it," Uay picked up her books and walked away.  
Later, it was lunch and no sign of Katara or Uay. Then Katara walked in and sat with the usual group, and then she looked three tables down at Zuko, whom was sitting alone.  
"Where's Uay, and where have you been?" Aang asked.  
"Ah, Uay and I were talking, well, hold on," Katara looked to the door just as Uay walked in.  
She walked up to Zuko, sat next to him and crossed her arms.  
"What?" Zuko said in a defeated voice.  
"You are probably the worst low life scum I have ever met and I am disgusted at the thought of meeting any one else like you," Uay said simply.  
"Then I take it you want me to uh, 'never even look at you again'?" Zuko looked away.  
"That's not what I said," Uay pointed out and Zuko turned to look at her.  
"Wh-...?" He was about to say really confused, but Uay kissed him full on the lips. When she broke away she just walked right out of the cafeteria.  
Zuko looked really confused and out of the corner of his eye saw Katara laughing.  
"Oh, I knew she'd forgive him!" Katara said.  
"What? What happened?!" Toph said desperately.  
"I think she said that he's low life scum and wouldn't want to ever meet anyone like him... then kissed him..." Aang looked just as confused as Zuko, "I thought for sure she wouldn't forgive him."  
"Aang!" Katara said.  
"What?" Aang got a little defensive, but still his joking self.  
"That's not nice. Judging your sisters feelings like that!" Katara said.  
"Well, then she's even more messed up then I thought," Aang smiled to tell Katara that he was joking. Suddenly Zuko slammed his tray down on the table; he made everyone but Toph jump. Toph had sensed him coming.  
"Do you know what just happened?" He directed the question towards Katara.  
"Well, yes, but it's not like I'm telling you," her attitude showed that she wasn't actually that fond of Zuko.  
Zuko rolled his eyes and walked off.  
Katara laughed and turned back to the group. The rest of the day was going to be a long day.  
Later Katara had invited everyone over to her house for a while and Toph to sleep over along with Uay, but Uay didn't show. Katara was actually too afraid to be alone with her brother. Everyone had left and Sokka was in his room listening to some odd music that both Katara and Toph had never heard before.  
"Wow, did you notice that Uay completely avoided Zuko today?" Toph said, "And that was AFTER she kissed him. It's almost like what he did to her."  
"Naw," Katara shook her head, "it's different. Zuko avoided Uay because he wanted her to be safe. But that's a little odd in my opinion. Why not stay with her to protect her since he knows how all the businesses and stuff get to teens. Whatever... but Uay is avoiding Zuko because she's scared he might turn her down again, it think," Katara looked away.  
Toph that that subject drop. "Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow!" Toph leaned back on the pillow.  
"Yeah," Katara seemed out there, so Toph decided to reel her in.  
"What are you going to do with Aang?" Toph knew that'd get her.  
"What?!" Katara practically yelled.  
"Come on, it's obvious that you're planning on ditching Sokka to go out somewhere with Aang," Toph gave Katara a side look, even though she couldn't really see.  
"He agreed that we'd go to the movies and just kind of hang out," Katara shrugged.  
"He's a four eyes, he has glasses, why do you like him so much?"  
"He's your friend too! Why are you calling him names?"  
"I always call him names. But I guess I don't really know what he looks like," Toph shrugged.  
"Trust me," Katara started, "he's cute. Cuter when he wears contacts," Katara started to drift into a fantasy.  
"He wears contacts?"  
"Um... yeah, every day," Katara tried not to laugh.  
"Hmm," Toph wondered what the time was at the moment, "I guess I never noticed."  
"It's late," Katara said.  
"Huh?" Toph turned her body as if to look at Katara.  
"You seemed to be wondering what the time was. It's late and we should be sleeping," Katara turned off the light, not that it mattered too much to Toph.  
"Why don't you and Aang skip your date tomorrow? I think a love storm is coming for both you and Uay, and it's not going to be pretty. Then there's also the talent show coming up... that's probably going to end up down hill," Toph turned on her side and fell asleep.  
"What do you mean by that, Toph?" Katara tried, but was too late, Toph was already asleep. "Do you think that Aang and I are going to get into a fight, or Uay and Zuko are and Aang and I are getting dragged in? Or maybe the whole group is getting dragged in this some how. But where's it going? And is the talent show the bottom line of it all? Aw Toph, what do you mean? Oh well, good night," Katara turned on her side and let herself slip into a dream, a nightmare, little did she know, that nightmare was coming true. Sooner or later.  
"Good night Katara," Toph picked up all her stuff and walked through the house. It was quiet and surreal. The little blind girl walked up the familiar street and climbed the vines to Uay's room.  
"Hey, Princess, we have a problem," Toph said throwing her stuff down on Uay's bed.  
"Was I right?" Uay walked out form the shadows.  
"Yup, I can sense that there is something coming, and it's going to be tough," Toph sat on the bed.  
Just then Aang walked in. "What is with our messed up little group?"  
"Well, I'm Goth. You're a geek, Toph is blind, Katara's a girly girl, Sokka's over protective, and Zuko's an Emo junkie, what can go right?" Uay said.  
The three of the nodded and fell asleep on the floor.


	6. Motorcycle trouble

**I don't own Avatar**

The three of the nodded and fell asleep on the floor.

Nothing had happened over the weekend, and Uay, Aang and Toph seemed to be a little amused by that, but they let it go. The weekend went by faster then expected.

Zuko was in his backyard, he looked at his watch, "7:32, yup defiantly skipping, no use now," he smiled an evil grin, "I'm no good at school anyway." Then he looked up at the next house.  
"AH! I'mlatei'mleatei'mlatei'mlatei'mlate! Aw! SHIT!"  
Zuko laughed, "I wonder if Uay is late?" he let out a sly grin, and walked to the front door to see what would happen.  
Uay ran out of the house fixing her hair, eating a piece of toast, putting her shoes on, and throwing her backpack over her shoulder. Zuko grabbed her arm.  
"Zuko?" She said, or at least tried to say. He took the toast from her mouth and fixed her hair a little.  
"Let me give you a ride, then you won't be late," he didn't grin, but he didn't turn away.  
"Fine," she said slowly, almost considering.  
Zuko walked to the little shack next to the house and pulled a piece of fabric off something.  
"A motorcycle!" Uay said.  
"You want to be late?" His smile tempting, his attitude annoying.  
"No," she said slowly, almost as if deciding.  
"Then come on," he held out the helmet. Uay made a wicked grin and grabbed the helmet.  
She made sure that her backpack strap was tight, so that it wouldn't go flying, and she strapped the helmet on.  
"You have to hold on to me," Zuko said strapping on his own helmet.  
"No way," Uay glared at Zuko.  
"O.K., but it's not my fault when you fall off and die," He shrugged and turned on the motorcycle and started it up. Uay squealed a little and grabbed Zuko around the waist. She could feel him laughing.  
"WHAT?!" Uay yelled over the sound of the motorcycle and the air whipping by.  
"YOU!" Zuko yelled back.  
They got to the school and Uay took off the helmet. "Thanks for the ride," she mumbled.  
"No problem," he ignored her attitude. She handed the helmet to him.  
"How?" Uay said.  
"How what?" Zuko said.  
"How am I funny?" Uay crossed her arms.  
"You don't need to know," Zuko grinned and walked away.  
Uay rolled her eyes and walked into the school. When she saw Aang, she whacked him with her backpack.  
"OW! What was that for?!" Aang spun around.  
"You could have woken me up!"  
"You're not late, and I thought you needed sleep."  
"Needed sleep! Well, I was going to be late."  
"But you're not, how did you get here so fast then?" Aang crossed his arms.  
"I got a ride from Zuko," Uay smiled.  
"Zuko has a car?" Aang said.  
"No, a motorcycle," Uay said with the sweetest voice ever.  
"WHAT! YOU TOOK A RIDE FROM HIM ON A MOTORCYCLE!" Everyone started to look at Aang.  
"Yup," Uay said.  
"Our parents are going to kill you, and I'm not protecting you this time."  
"Who says I need protecting?" Uay said in an evil voice.  
Aang made a face and walked away, he then bumped into Katara.  
"Hey," Katara said.  
"Mhm," Aang growled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My sister," Aang said.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"NO!"  
"O.K., O.K.!"  
The rest of the day was slow. And Aang was worried about how Uay planned on getting home. He hoped that Uay remembered that their parents were going to be home that night.  
Later the whole group, excluding Zuko, was walking to their homes. And then Zuko rode up.  
"Go away," Aang said.  
"Yeah, thanks, Aang," Zuko said.  
"Thanks again, Zuko, and have you been practicing for the talent show?" Uay said.  
"Yeah, I have been, and again, you're welcome," Zuko nodded, "Anyway, is this yours?" Zuko held out a book.  
Uay looked at it and then looked confused and shook her head.  
"Hmm, it was stuck on the seat, I wonder whose it is," Zuko said.  
"What is it?" Toph said.  
"A book in some language, I think German," Uay said.  
"Now, get, Zuko!" Aang said.  
Uay seemed to know what was going on, she was asking for trouble.  
"Hey, can I take another ride with you, Zuko," Uay smiled.  
"Sure," He handed her the other helmet and Uay gave Aang her backpack.  
"Uay, you're going to get killed!" Aang said.  
"No, I'm not!" Uay got on the motorcycle.  
"Mom and Dad are home!"  
"I know," Uay smiled and grabbed Zuko and they zoomed off. Aang glared at the two.  
"Aw," Katara said, "How cute!"  
"It's not going to be very cute when our dad kills Zuko, puts a restraining order on him, grounds Uay, and takes away all her black clothes, all that in order, and over the weekend, he's going to literally board the windows. Yup, she's dead," Aang nodded.  
"I wonder..." Toph said.  
"About?" Katara prompted.  
"What they're talking about."  
"Why do you care?"  
"No idea."  
"UAY! AREN'T YOU GOING OT GET INTO TROUBLE WITH YOUR PARENTS IF YOU'RE WITH ME?!" Zuko yelled over the noise.  
"YEAH," Uay held Zuko tighter, "BUT I THINK IT'S WORTH IT!"  
"NO, IT'S NOT. BUT FOR NOW, for now maybe," Zuko had parked the bike. Uay jumped off the bike and waited for either Zuko to tell her to get lost or for her father to start yelling. But for the moment she hid.  
"I saw your file," She crossed her arms.  
"I know," Zuko copied her movements.  
"Let's see," Uay started, "Your father is a convict who is facing 20 years in prison for shooting your mother three times in the chest. And that's how you got that scar, he tried to shoot you and the bullet just got the skin right under your eye," She gently brushed her hand on his scar, and he flinched, she continued, "YOU got into a fight with a drug dealer. You seriously injured the man. This happened when you were 11, and you got another scar on your stomach. You also ended up BACK in JV for having possession of every kind of drug, and later for gambling illegal drugs. Well, you are a bad boy aren't you?" Uay giggled.  
"Don't tell me you like bad boys?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe I do," Uay took a step closer to him, which put her in sight of the house next door, "Maybe," she put her arms around Zuko's neck, and tip-toed up closer to him, "I..."  
Uay made a face and turned away from Zuko.  
"WHAT?!" She yelled towards the open window.  
"DID YOU JUST KISS HIM?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU ARE GROUNDED! AND THAT BOY IS GOING TO GET IT! WHERE IS AANG? DID YOU RIDE HOME WITH HIM ON THAT THING?! YOU JUST WAIT! UAYLY, GET OVER HERE!"  
"Well, I was TRYING to kiss him, but you kind of stopped me," Uay started to march towards her house.  
"BUT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"  
"Hey! Dad? Is she dead, what happened?" Aang had walked up and the rest of the group had 'disappeared' in the bushes.  
"STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY, YOU TWO GET IN HERE!"  
Uay marched towards the house grumbling something, and Aang followed, Zuko watched laughing.  
When Uay and Aang had gotten into the house, Uay was yelled at and Aang was interrogated, he made it seem like they were both innocent somehow, but Uay was still grounded.  
Uay was sent to her room and their mother went to talk to her, when she came down, Aang went up to see Uay, whom was gagging and burning some papers.  
"What was she talking about?" Aang said as he walked in.  
"About... well, she'll talk to you about it when... well, when she's worried you'll uh... do... something," Uay shivered and threw the remains of the burnt paper in the garbage.  
"So what happened between you and Zuko?"  
"I uh... tried to kiss him," Uay blushed, but she trusted Aang, he never told secrets, not even when badgered to for hours, Uay would know.  
"He didn't let you?" Aang said.  
"I don't know, dad stopped me before Zuko got what was going on," Uay was blushing again.  
"Why do you like him so much?" Aang asked.  
"Why do you like Katara so much?" Uay countered.  
"You don't know, but you think that you love him?" Aang tried.  
"Yeah, maybe, but for now, I'm going to bed, if my alarm clock dies again, wake me up!"  
"Don't you want a ride from Zuko again?" Aang tried.  
"Aang," Uay said in a 'don't try me' voice.  
Aang smiled jokingly and waved to Uay and shut the door behind him. When he walked into his room, he decided it was time to have a chat with Zuko. Aang jumped out the window and landed on the roof, and then he jumped of the roof which was about eight feet off the ground, and landed silently on the fence. Luckily the fence was six feet up, unluckily it wasn't very sturdy. The fence swayed back and forth and he jumped off before it actually broke.  
"Aang?" Zuko stood up.  
"Hmm," Aang turned around and found that Uay's and his room could be seen clearly from Zuko's position.  
"What are you doing here and what's with the performance?"  
"I want to talk," Aang turned back to Zuko.  
"About?" Zuko crossed his arms.  
"Our relationship and yours and Uay's relationship," Aang said.  
"I already told Uay, I'm not gay, and to let you know, I'm not bi," but Zuko said that with a smile.  
"Oh, ha ha!" Aang said, but he also smiled, "so, are we cool?" Aang held out a fist.  
"Yeah, we're cool," Zuko said making a fist and hitting his against Aang's.  
"Now that we're cool..." Aang started.  
"Oh, no, here it comes!" Zuko said.  
"No, no, I'm just saying, stay away from Uay..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Let me finish! Stay away from her, when our dad can possibly see you. K?"  
"Yeah, sure..." Zuko said, "Uh, Aang?"  
"Yeah," Aang said about to jump the fence.  
"Your fathers' a police man and has my records, right?"  
"Yeah, what's this getting to?"  
"It says how I got...?" Zuko touched his scar.  
"Yeah, sorry," Aang said a little grimly.  
"Then why would she ask?" Zuko said mainly to himself, and Aang knew it, but answered anyway.  
"She wanted you to come and tell her when you were ready to," Aang jumped the fence and Zuko could see his silhouette disappear through a window.  
Zukos uncle walked outside.  
"You have good friends, let them help you. With petty little problems, and with hard to solve problems, but all the same, they will try to help."  
"What are you? Some sort of traveling fortune cookie?" Zuko looked at his uncle.  
"No, but I do like fortune cookie, they always have something nice to say," Iroh smiled.  
"Right," Zuko said, "But for now, you help me too, right?"  
"For now," Iroh nodded, "I also embarrass you. Did you kiss her?"  
"God, help me."  
"God doesn't help those who drink and smoke and push away his friends and girlfriend who was for once not wearing a skimpy little outfit three sizes too small,"  
"First off, she only wore that stuff to get on her parents nerves, but got bored of it and decided to just wear black like usual, she told me. Second off, since when do you believe in god? Third off, I don't drink or smoke as of yesterday."  
"Aw, he wants her to like him!"  
"UNCLE!"  
Iroh walked inside and Zuko sat on the tree swing. He picked up the guitar and started to play a soft tune. He kept on waiting to hear a neighbor yell, 'stop playing that racket!' like how they used to, where he used to live. But here, apparently, nobody cared, or, maybe, just maybe, they thought he was good. He thought about when the talent show was. That Friday, And today, was only the beginning of either a great or horrible week. It all depended on Azula and her crew and one group of nobody's. A geeky boy with contacts and sometimes glasses, a popular nobody, an overprotective older brother, an almost blind punk, and a Goth with way too many issues. Yup, this week was going to be CRAP!


	7. Week of hell

**I don't own Avatar**

Monday was only the beginning of either a great or horrible week. It all depended on Azula and her crew and one group of nobody's. A geeky boy with contacts and sometimes glasses, a popular nobody, an overprotective older brother, an almost blind punk, and a Goth with way too many issues. Yup, this week was going to be CRAP!  
But then again... things were going right... or at least as right as they ever do. But what about that book that was stuck to the motorcycle...  
"Somebody was looking over my bike," Zuko made a confused face, "But why?"  
Then something wet hit Zuko on the head.  
Rain.  
Zuko put the guitar back in its' case and walked up to his house. He took one last glance at the house next door and saw Uay sitting on the windowsill looking out at the rain. Not looking at particularly anything... but what was around her.  
"UAYLY GO TO SLEEP AND TURN OFF THE LIGHT!"  
Uay made an irritated face and slammed the window shut. Zuko laughed to himself watching shadows move in the room and then darkness. Finally Zuko walked back into the house.  
"Interesting family lives next door," Zuko said to his uncle.  
"Oh?" Iroh only looked partly interested.  
"They seem to have fights everyday, and it's centered on a poor little girl with a lot of issues."  
"A poor little girl that could probably kick your ass," Iroh walked to his own room and shut the door, but not before turning to Zuko to smile at him and wish him a "good night's rest"  
In the morning, Iroh dunked water on Zukos' head. "You are walking to school today. That bike needs a paint job."  
"So we can afford a new paint job, but not a decent house! What is up with that?!"  
"We didn't have the money then... but we do now!"  
"What time...?" Zuko looked at clock and pushed the pillow down on his face, "YOU WOKE ME UP TWO HOURS EARLY!"  
"Yes, now get ready," Iroh pulled the covers off Zuko and walked away.  
Zuko walked out of the house looking towards the house next door. Aang walked out and glanced at Zuko, then walked away. Then Uay walked out.  
"Yo," Zuko said. Since Uay had her back to him, she jumped, he smiled.  
"Don't say, 'yo', it just sounds stupid," Uay walked up to him.  
"Whatever," Zuko shrugged.  
Uay made a face at Zuko and let it drop. "What's eating you?" She said.  
"Sorry, just... wondering who was messing with my bike," They had started to walk away, but Zuko stopped dead. "Hold on!"  
Zuko walked to his garage Uay watched as he opened the seat to a hidden compartment, he looked at its being empty for a second, then shutting it and walking back looking confused.  
"What?" Uay said.  
"Nothing," Zuko looked straight ahead, neither of them said anything. They just walked side by side to the school.  
Later, a lot of girls were whispering and giggling as he walked by. Finally one of them came up and said, "Is it true?"  
"What?" Zuko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"Is it true?" She repeated.  
"Yeah, I heard you, but is what true?"  
"That you and Uay are, like, dating!?"  
"Uh... sure, why not," Zuko rolled his eyes and walked away, "like anyone cares."  
Even later, Uay hit him in the head, "Why did you tell them that we were going out?"  
"Who cares?" Zuko said pointedly.  
Uay was stunned by the truth, and let it drop. Why should I care? She thought: why does it make me so happy though?  
The next day Zuko was standing outside his house looking at his new "paint job" that his uncle just HAD to get him.  
"It's still just a piece of shit," Zuko kicked the motorcycle hard enough to hurt himself, but not the bike. He ignored the dull pain and tried to ignore the need for a cigarette. But gave in to the second need. 'Hey' he thought, 'I have enough time that the smell will come off before school, and if I ride the bike it'll come off even more. Only problem is if Uay or Aang see, or worse, their parents.' But... a need was a need.  
Uay and Aang walked out the door simultaneously. Aang ignored Zuko and walked on, Uay walked up to Zuko ignoring her brother.  
"What? Do you wait for me now?!" Uay glared at him pointedly.  
"Well, no, not exactly," Zuko let out a small smile while handing Uay the other helmet.  
They got to school in no time and Aang tried to ignore them as the roar of the motorcycle sped by. Aang glared at Uay pointedly, she knew it. They needed to talk, and Uay knew the subject of that conversation.  
"Hey, Uay?" Zuko said as they both got off the bike.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you uh... ever see a picture... stuck to the bike, or..."  
"No, why?"  
"I had a family picture in the seat of the bike, but it's gone... I don't know where it went or why anyone would take it."  
"Hmm," Uay looked away for a second, "I thought you had quit smoking?"  
Zuko stopped dead.  
"I'm addicted," he mumbled and started to walk away, but Uay followed.  
"Well, you could null and void that addiction with another addiction, like..." Uay went off on a list of good addictions and Zuko blocked her out. They walked into the school and headed to their lockers. Unfortunately for Zuko, they were pretty close to each other.  
The first bell rang and all the teens went off to their first period class.  
"Go to class, Uay," Zuko said irritated at her continuous list.  
Uay stopped for a second and looked at Zuko, "Or you could..." she continued, but both headed to class and Uay stopped just at the point where they split up."Ja ne," Uay waved as she turned into her class.  
"Japanese?" Zuko wondered out loud and turned to get to his own class.  
At lunch Aang seemed a little antsy.  
"Hey, Zuko, where's Uay?" Aang practically jumped out of his seat when Zuko placed his tray on the table.  
"Lunch detention," Zuko barely looked up. Everyone seemed distant.  
"UGH! With whom?!" Aang stood up with such a swift motion, his chair fell back.  
"Whoa! Calm down, the teacher that looks like that Six Flags guy," Zuko yet again barely looked up.  
Aang turned and was gone almost faster then possible.  
"Do you know what's up with him?" Katara asked.  
"Nope, I was hoping one of you did," Zuko looked around at the glum table. "What? Somebody died?"  
"No, we're just depressed because Azula is going to win that stupid talent show again," Toph rolled her almost cloudy eyes.  
"If it's so stupid, why do you care?"  
"'Because, she brags about it, and makes it a deal nobody wants to mess with, most of the competition has already backed down! It's down to you, THEM, and two other groups. You and her are doing some sort of music, and the other two are doing a puppet thing and magic. This of course brings the finalists to you and HER."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Hello?! Who seriously thinks that PUPPETS AND MAGIC is cool? And anyway, the kids doing it always end up in the trash can or with food on their heads, and the main vote goes to the students."  
Zuko nodded.

Aang ran through the hallways hoping not to get caught, he tried to control his breath as he got to the right class room.  
"Uh, sir... I need to talk to Uay..." Aang started.  
"She was just leaving," The Six Flags teacher nodded and Uay practically ran out the room.  
"What?" Uay asked.  
"First off, what were those papers you were burning?"  
"Ah... Zuko's file," Uay shrugged.  
"Why?"  
"'Cause..."  
"Fine... and can you stop riding his bike with him? If mom and dad catch you, you're in it deep! Please?"  
"Sure," Uay laughed, "Finally got to you, huh?"  
"Is that what you were waiting for?"  
"YUP!" Uay smiled as she pretended to skip down the hall.  
"I saw Azula looking through his bike," Aang turned away. Uay stopped dead.  
"What?"  
"She was looking through his bike, took something out and it was her German book that got caught, but she didn't notice, and walked off," Aang walked to his locker.  
"I need to talk to him," Uay started down the hall.  
"No!" Aang said, "I'll talk to him... he was MY friend first," Aang smiled.  
Uay smiled back, "See ya at home, little brother."  
Uay walked away  
"We're twins!"  
"I was born first and girls mature faster," Uay talked as she walked.  
"Oh, is that why you're a slut that..."  
"AANG!" Uay turned bright red.  
Aang laughed and turned to walk away.  
"If you want to know..." Uay started.  
"NO!" Aang ran down the hall to find Zuko and just heard Uay giggling.  
"Zuko!" Aang was struggling to breathe.  
"Uh... what?" Zuko looked confused at Aang.  
"Uh... never mind... actually, I'll let Uay talk to you... so uh... find her, O.K?" Aang leaned against the wall trying to breathe.  
"She wanted... you needed... WHAT?!" Zuko looked really confused.  
"Talk to Uay when we get home and don't let our dad see you or else he'll think... well he'll think you guys are going out."  
"Are you saying we're not going out?" Zuko was trying to see if he could push Aang.  
"Wait! You are!"  
"No, but..."  
"Keep your thoughts to yourself... especially if they're about my sister."  
"Well she's..."  
"NO!" Aang shook himself as if to shake the thoughts of his sister being more then a friend to his friend... awkward.  
Aang walked away and the warning bell rang... they had to continue class.  
Later that day Uay jumped the fence to Zuko's yard.  
"Hey! Aang told me he didn't talk to you," Uay sat on the ground next to Zuko.  
"No, he really confused me though," Zuko put his guitar in the case.  
"Why won't you ever let anyone hear you play?"  
"Uh... I want it to be a surprise," Zuko tried and Uay glared at him, "I don't like playing for people."  
"Well, you'll have to get over that... and fast," Uay inched closer to Zuko without realizing, "play me something, and let me hear what you're going to beat Azula with!"  
"Uh..." Zuko moved away and Uay suddenly did the same, "no, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Oh, fine, just that Aang saw Azula take something from your bike, uh see you!"  
"Uay," Zuko stood up, "Are you still annoyed that I said that we were going out?"  
"Uh... I'm fine with it; just don't let my father find out," Uay smiled.  
"I actually want him to find out," Zuko looked away.  
"Why?" Uay was partly over the fence.  
"I like a challenge," Zuko smiled, "see you tomorrow, Uay."


	8. Tattoos

**I don't own Avatar**

The next day Zuko walked out of his house to see Aang and Uay walk out of their houses.  
"Hey," Zuko called.  
"Yo," Aang said.  
"You guys are such boys," Uay rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, sorry to break it to you, Uay, but, we're kind of BOYS!" Aang said.  
"OH MY GOD!" Uay pretended to be surprised. But then walked in the direction of the school. The boys talked and Uay walked ahead a bit.  
"Well, I have to go to an early morning thing in the library, see you guys at lunch!" Aang called waving at Zuko and Uay.  
"What thing?" Uay called back. Aang turned around to shrug and then ran into the school building.  
"Two days," Uay looked at Zuko. "Are you ready?"  
"I think so," Zuko looked at Uay, and then made a confused face, "you have a tattoo of a dragon?"  
Uay made a small gasping sound and pulled her hair over her left shoulder to cover the dragon shaped tattoo.  
"Can you still see it?"  
"Sorta," Zuko said.  
"DAMN!"  
"Here," Zuko shrugged off his jacket and gave it to Uay. It was a regular old black zip-up sweater.  
"Thanks," Uay mumbled, pulling on the jacket. The sleeves went way past her hands and the bottom ended just below her waist. "Hey is that a tattoo? Is that Japanese?"  
"No," Zuko pulled down on the sleeve of his short sleeve shirt that almost covered the Japanese symbols.  
"Let me see," Uay reached for the sleeve.  
"Back off," Zuko took a step back.  
"Just let me see!" Uay looked like she was pouting, and overly large black sweater didn't help Zuko's case.  
"Fine," Zuko sighed. Uay took a step closer to Zuko to read the symbols.  
"Rough Times?" Uay looked at Zuko. "That's an odd choice for a tattoo. Why did you choose 'Rough Times'?"  
"None of your business," Zuko walked into the school.  
"Fine, whatever," Uay shrugged and followed him.  
"Hey, guys!" Katara walked up, "Where's Aang?"  
"Some morning thing," Uay said.  
"Ah," Katara nodded. And Aang ran out of a room and banged into Katara. "Ah, hi!"  
"Sorry!" Aang blushed.  
"Ohhh...!" Uay teased Aang.  
"Shut up!" Aang blushed even more.  
"Azula!" Zuko yelled above the noise to the girl strutting down the hall.  
"What?!" Azula spun on her heel to face Zuko.  
"Give it back," He snarled.  
"I'm so glad that we're on his side. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that snarl," Katara whispered to Aang. Aang nodded.  
"Gave what back?" Azula tried innocent.  
"HELL, GIVE ME MY PICTURE BACK!"  
"What picture?"  
"The picture from my bike!"  
"Oh, I saw Uay taking something from your bike," Azula glared at Uay.  
"It's UAY!" Uay glared back at Azula.  
"Uay wouldn't... anyway; I don't remember her taking German," Zuko pulled the book out of his bag.  
"Asshole!"  
"NOW, YOU BITCH, GIVE ME BACK THE PICTURE!"  
"Make me," Azula glared.  
Zuko glared back, and then he suddenly threw his fist backwards at a glass-covered painting. The glass shattered and the painting was destroyed.  
"Whoa, he's strong," Mai muttered.  
"Yeah, I wanna fight him in gym!" Ty-Lee was overly excited.  
Zuko's hand was slightly bleeding.  
"Drop out and I'll give you the picture," Azula shrugged. She seemed completely unaware of what Zuko just did.  
Uay looked at Zuko's now bleeding hand and noticed that a shard of glass was halfway through his hand.  
"Uh, Zuko," Uay said.  
"What?!" Zuko turned on Uay and then he calmed down a bit. He had noticed that she looked at him a little scared. She pointedly looked at the shard of glass. "Oh," Zuko saw the glass and finally noticed he was bleeding. He brought his hand to his mouth, bit the glass and pulled his hand away. The glass was now in between his teeth, and he just spit it out to the floor.  
"Uh, let's go," Katara started shoving Aang away as the crowd grew.  
"Run!" Aang's voice was barely heard in the center of the commotion.  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH! JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHOTO!" Zuko growled  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The principal walked up.  
"Fuck," Zuko looked at the principal.  
"ZUKO, AZULA, IN MY OFFICE! UAY, TY-LEE, MAI, NOW!"  
Zuko and Azula were in the main office with the principal and Uay, Ty-Lee and Mai were in the office waiting room, which was just beyond the sight of anyone in the hall. Uay crept to the slightly ajar door to hear what was going on.  
"What happened?!" the principal said.  
"I... I was just walking in the h-h-hall and h-he started to yell at me!" Azula pretended to cry.  
"You lying little asshole! You stole my photo from my motorcycle!" Zuko stood up and faced Azula menacingly. Azula pretended to cringe.  
"MOTORCYCLE!" The principal yelled.  
"I only drove it here, what, three times?! And I have a car," Zuko then mumbled, "a piece of shit that barely moves a foot."  
"WHAT?!" The principal yelled.  
"Nothing," Zuko looked away.  
"That was not anything!"  
"Well it's none of your business anyway!" Zuko stood up and thrust his hands back as if ready for a fight.  
Uay saw that the cut on his hand was swelling and still was gushing blood. The sight made her wince backwards and release a high pitched noise and Zuko, Azula, and the principal looked at her kneeling on the floor next to the door.  
"Uh..." Uay pushed backwards as the principal slammed the door shut. Uay then went next to the little window between the waiting room and the principals' office.  
Inside Zuko was having a tantrum.  
"WHAT?! What do you mean that SHE gets no punishment?!" Zuko was waving his still bleeding hand around and it was turning purple and it was still swelling.  
Outside the three girls were watching the window tentatively. Suddenly blood splattered across the window from Zuko waving his had around.  
"Who's in there," Mai starts, "Sweeney Todd?"  
"You wish, don't 'cha!" Ty-Lee jumped up from her seat and smiled at Mai, Mai just grimaced.  
Uay banged through the door and yelled, "Is fucking Sweeney Todd here?" Uay gestured to the splattered blood on the window shade.  
"Go talk to the voices in your head," Azula rolled her eyes at Uay.  
Although, of course, the principal didn't hear this because he was arguing with Zuko about the newly stained window shade.  
"I have acknowledged that the voices in my head do not exist... but they give me some really good ideas," Uay smiled wickedly.  
"What?!" That got both Zuko's and the principals' attention.  
"Nothing," Uay waved her hand to dismiss the thought, "Hey, was ist das?"  
"What?" Zuko and the principal repeated.  
"She said 'what's that'," Azula said too sweet.  
"In German," Uay said equally sweet.  
"It's Azula's German book," Zuko handed the principal the book and pointed to the name.  
"Why did you have it?" The principal asked.  
"Because she lost it on his motorcycle when she stole his picture, Aang saw the whole thing!" Uay crossed her arms.  
"Well, I'll go get Aang then," the principal glared at Zuko and Uay as he walked out and gave Azula a sad and sympathetic smile, that made Uay scowl at the door.  
Soon Aang and the principal walked in and Uay made a grateful face towards her twin. The principal liked Aang and trusted him only a little less then Azula, but it was a huge improvement. But Uay didn't really blame the principal for hating her. She'd egged his house several times; dyed his suit blue; stained his skin purple; broke his glasses six times, once by accident, the rest on purpose; glued his hand to the wall; and last but not least: threw one hundred stink bombs and thirty purple-dyed bombs into his beloved office. She smiled at that thought as she smelled the still-rancid office and looked at the still stained-purple walls, computer, desk and carpet.  
"So, Uay," the principals' voice grabbed Uay's attention again, "you know that Aang saw the whole thing?"  
"Hai," Uay answered.  
"English please," the principal tried calmly.  
"Iie," Uay answered.  
"She said 'no'," Aang glared at his sister.  
"You understand her?" The principal asked.  
"No, but I did learn to understand 'yes' and 'no', that's just about it," Aang glared at his sister again.  
The principal asked Uay several unimportant questions, but she refused to speak English and the principal gave up.  
"Aang," the principal turned on him, "You saw Azula rummaging around Zuko's things?"  
Aang nodded.  
"And you saw that she took something?"  
Aang nodded.  
"And you believe she took... what was it... a picture?"  
Aang nodded.  
"Right, then I believe you, but first, Azula empty your pockets."  
Azula pulled out lipstick, a pencil, a pen, eyeliner, a sheet of paper with lyrics on it and two pictures. One of her and her 'pack' in the mall and another of Zuko as a child. The principal took the picture of Zuko as a child.  
"Describe it," he nodded to Azula. She faked a sniffle.  
"It's my dead cousin..."  
"You lying little bitch!" Zuko jumped up.  
", sit!"  
"Crenese?" Uay murmured and Zuko grimace at his unusual last name.  
"Describe it, honey," the principal said sympathetically.  
"It has my cousin in the middle and his parents around him... oh I just can't remember!"  
"It's o.k. honey. Describe it," the principal glared at Zuko as if blaming him for separating a family and making a girl cry.  
"It's a picture of my family," Zuko growled, "and since she's making a sap story, so will I. It's my only picture of my entire family together and happy. My only picture of my now dead mother. I'm the kid in the middle. There's a birthday cake in front of the kid. It has white icing with a blue frame. The woman is on the right, the man on the left. The kid has a stupid birthday hat on that covers one of his eyes. There is a banner that says 'happy birthday' in blue, green and red. And the cake says 'happy birthday...' in green and the name is covered by someone's thumb. That someone is my uncle whom I'm living with. Talk to him if you don't believe me," Zuko crossed his arms and grunted satisfied.  
The principal looked at the picture and saw how Zuko had described it perfectly.  
"I can tell you what they're wearing as well," Zuko threatened, and then changed his mind, "Or you could call my uncle and be sure with him, he IS the one who took the picture."  
It was obvious that it was Zukos picture, but the principal hated him being right.  
"Fine, but for breaking the painting..."  
"I didn't break the painting, just the glass, which by the way, literally went through my hand which is now swelling."  
"You have detention all next week, and Uay you have detention on Monday..."  
"For what?!" Uay screeched.  
"For refusing to speak English," the principal stated simply.  
"You can't do that!" She yelled.  
"Actually I can," the principal glared.  
"Shin sei kai no kami ni naru!" Uay glared.  
"You will...?" Zuko started.  
"SH!" Uay turned her glare to Zuko.  
"What about Azula, she's the one who did wrong here, and it has to be at least two weeks, because that you did to me when I searched through someone else's things," Uay said determined.  
And as she said this, the dean of students walked in.  
"And it actually has to be longer because she actually took an item," Uay said.  
"She has to serve a month of detention for that," the dean of students stated, he actually saw right through Azula's act, and hated the girl, but of course he couldn't say so.  
"Well, then, you all know your punishment, go," the principal said before Uay mentioned her detention. Although as the principal gave Zuko his picture back and everyone left Uay heard the principal say to Azula that if she didn't turn up at detention that he wouldn't mind. That almost made Uay retaliate. But Aang heard too and held her arm to push her forward.  
During the rest of the day everyone ignored everyone else. And walking home everyone was quiet.

At 5 in the afternoon Uay realized she still had Zuko's jacket. She walked outside and jumped the fence. Zuko was mumbling words and slowly playing notes on his guitar, and then he would stop and write onto a music sheet.  
"What are you writing?" Uay said and Zuko jumped.  
"Uh, nothing."  
"Let me see," Uay moved towards Zuko.  
"No!" Zuko and Uay moved for the papers but Uay threw the sweater at Zuko and grabbed the paper.  
"Is this a duet?"  
"Yeah," Zuko blushed.  
"We were strangers..." Uay started mumbling the rest of the words, "this is good."  
"No, it's not... give it back," Zuko reached for the papers.  
"If you tell me," Uay started.  
"About?"  
"Your past, that picture. I don't care if it's the short version, just let me help you," Uay smiled.  
"Fine, give me the papers," Zuko grabbed the papers and sighed.  
"You don't have to tell me everything," Uay started. But stopped talking when Zuko put his hand up.  
"First, I want to know... you will become the ruler of the new world?"  
Uay glared at Zuko, "You understood me?"  
"Just that and yes and no. And of course my tattoo, but that's about it," Zuko shrugged at what little Japanese he knew.  
"Are you going to tell me about your past?" Uay whispered.  
Zuko nodded, "That picture is my fifth birthday. The year that my father started drinking. And when he was drunk he would yell a lot and attack us. It wasn't that bad the first year. But then it got worse and worse. One night at dinner my father came home drunk. He started yelling at me and my mother for no odd reason and my mom told me to go to my room. And I ran, afraid of what would happen next. I sat in my room and listened to the fight. But I refused to let myself listen to the words. At one point the fighting got so bad I inched out of my room and went to my parent's room. My father hit my mother and I ran in. I think I yelled stop, but I don't know, it happened really fast. I ran to my mother, my father pulled a gun and started shooting. One bullet grazed my cheek, hence this scar," Zuko touched the Aang and closed his eyes, then continued, "And the room was shot through and my mother got shot in the chest three times. My father passed out and I sat next to my mother for God knows how long, and then I suddenly snapped out of it and called 911, for a second I forgot what the number for 911 was. You know, when the tragedy actually happens, it's very hard to remember what to do. Like Stop, Drop and Roll. It sounds so simple, but I think that if you were actually on fire, something that simple wouldn't affect you. Later I found out it was because my mother threatened to take me away. I was eight at the time. My father was sentenced to 20 years in prison. And I was sentenced to live with my Uncle. I'm really grateful he took me in, and continued to take care of me after everything. At age eleven I got into fights with the kids at school, had detention almost every day. I got suspended five times. I got into a fight with a drug dealer and I really hurt him. I got sent to JV for a year. I continued to struggle through life and got kicked out of so many schools and got into so many fights, I got put back in JV. Not only for taking illegal drugs, but also for selling them. I go to see my father every year on the anniversary of my mothers' death. And I think that's it."  
"Oh. My. God," Uay covered her mouth, "Zuko, I..."  
"Oh, yes one more thing. My first time to Juvenile Hall I got humiliated because of my name. Not Zuko, no, not Zuko. I had my uncle legally change my name. My name isn't Zuko, it's..."


	9. Jails, graves, and bras

**I don't own Avatar**

"Oh, yes one more thing. My first time to JV I got humiliated because of my name. Not Zuko, no, not Zuko. I had my uncle legally change my name. My name isn't Zuko, it's... um, don't laugh at me, okay?"  
Uay nodded.  
"My real name is Adam. Never repeat that. You swear you wont," Zuko glared at Uay.  
"I promise, and it's not that bad a name, not as bad as Uay," Uay made a face.  
"Thank you for my sweater back," Zuko hinted. Uay nodded, stood up and went to the fence.  
"If you need any help, Zuko," Uay nodded, "with anything. Please come to me, or Aang. Even if you don't think I can do anything about it. Let me try to help you."  
Zuko looked at Uay for a second with a blank look, and then nodded. "Maybe," He answered and he turned back to his duet and mumbled a few more words. Then re-wrote several words and continued mumbling.  
Just then the rest of the group ran up.  
"Hey."  
"Yo."  
"Wasup?"  
"Hi."  
"Right," Uay nodded at the group.  
"We got some coke, anyone want any?" Sokka held up coca-cola bottles.  
Zuko flinched at the term of 'coke'.  
"Coca-cola!" Uay directed that towards Zuko knowing what he was thinking.  
"Okay, okay, anyone want to hear a joke?" Sokka said.  
"NO!" Everyone but Zuko yelled.  
"Okay, okay," Sokka took a step back.  
"Hey Zuko, are you ready?" Katara said, "The talent show is in two days. Just tomorrow left and then the next day we see the full of your talents!"  
"I'm never going to be ready, but I'm about as close as it gets… except…" Zuko started to mumble to himself a little.  
"DRIVING THAT TRIAN. HIGH ON COCAINE…"  
"Hello?" Sokka answered his phone, "oh, hey mom. Yeah, yeah, we'll be home soon. Okay, bye."  
Everyone was giving Sokka a weird look.  
"What?!"  
"That's your ring tone?!" Toph yelled as the others continued to stare at Sokka like idiots.  
"Isn't that Casey Jones by the Grateful Dead?" Uay asked.  
"I don't know," Sokka admitted. "But how can they make songs if they're dead and why are they grateful about it?"  
"I can think of a few reasons," Zuko mumbled.  
Uay ignored them both. "Do you know the rest of the song?"  
"Some of it," Sokka said slowly.  
"Does it go, 'driving that train, high on cocaine, Casey Jones you better, watch your speed. Trouble ahead, trouble behind; don't you know that notion just crossed my mind'?" Uay spoke the word instead of singing them.  
"Uh, yeah," Sokka nodded. "C'mon, Katara, mom wants us home."  
She nodded and turned to Toph, "You want us to walk with you?"  
"Yeah," Toph nodded, "see you guys."  
"Bye guys," Aang nodded at them.  
"Get hyped for the talent show!" Sokka said to Zuko, Zuko grimaced.  
"Get lost!" Uay laughed and threw a rock at Sokka and it just whizzed by his ear.  
"Good aim!" Sokka said.  
"No, I missed," Uay stated and half of the group ran off fearing this time, she'd hit the target.  
"You didn't miss," Zuko stated.  
"Yeah, I did, it didn't hit him," Uay glared at Zuko. He shrugged.  
"Hey, Aang, I need your help for the talent show, Uay, get lost," Zuko looked at Aang.  
"Hey! I want to help! I'm the one who set you up for this!"  
"Which is why I don't want your help," Zuko stated, and then he decided to piss her off, "leave, Uay."  
Uay walked away pissed.  
"You're good with techno stuff, right?" Zuko turned his attention to Aang.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Follow me, I need your help with something," Zuko walked into his house and Aang followed, just as Uay slammed the door to her house. Aang came back two hours later and no matter how much Uay bugged him, he wouldn't spill.  
The next morning, Aang left early so as to avoid Uay's pestering. So she was alone when she walked out the door and saw Zuko and Iroh walk out their back door. She crouched in the bushes and slowly followed them.  
"Uay, if you want to come, just say so, and get out of the dirt," Iroh turned around and faced Uay missing the smug look that Zuko was giving her.  
Uay blushed and brushed off her black mini skirt, then her dark purple fishnet stockings then her black leather boots. When she stood back up, she played with her streaked hair for something to do.  
"Do you want to come?" Iroh repeated.  
"Yes," Uay said in a small voice.  
"Get in," Zuko mumbled as he opened the door for shotgun.  
Uay sat in the back and gripped the seat, because she felt that the car might fall apart any second. Then she got more comfortable.  
"Are we there yet?" Uay said.  
"No," Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"Are we there yet?" Uay asked a few moments later.  
"No," Zuko got a little more agitated.  
"Are we there yet?" Uay asked again a few moments later.  
"Every time you ask we get a little further away!" Zuko yelled.  
Uay was quiet for a second and Zuko relaxed against the seat.  
"That's physically impossible," Uay stated.  
"OH MY GOD!" Zuko turned around to glare at Uay. She leaned against the seat and looked innocent. Then she was quiet and Zuko turned around again. Then Uay took a deep breath. "Don't," Zuko warned.  
"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Uay yelled. Then Iroh joined in.  
Zuko groaned and put the radio on at full blast. Then he put his feet up on the dash board.  
Iroh turned the radio back off, "we were singing 99 bottles of beer!" He complained.  
Zuko glared at his uncle and put the radio back on, but turned the volume down. Then he leaned against the seat and tried to forget the other two in the back.  
"Get your feet off the dashboard!" Iroh yelled. Uay giggled and Zuko turned red while bringing his feet down and glaring at his uncle. Uay stopped saying the words, she refused to sing, because she saw that it irritated Zuko and he didn't seem to be in such a great mood anyway.  
They later parked outside a building that had gate, police and security officers surrounding it.  
"Uh, where are we?" Uay said with an even smaller voice then when she said she wanted to come.  
"You wanted to come and didn't even know where we were going," Zuko didn't make eye-contact.  
"Anything to get out of school," Uay joked, but soon shut up when she noticed the tense atmosphere.  
"Do you want to go alone?" Iroh asked Zuko. Zuko nodded and stood to get out of the car. Then he paused.  
"On second thought, Uay, will you come with me?" Zuko didn't turn to look at her.  
She looked at Iroh for encouragement, or answers. He smiled and nodded.  
"Alright," she said slowly. She got out of the car and followed Zuko. "Where are we?"  
Zuko wouldn't even look at her.  
"Zuko, where are we?" She jumped in front of him and started walked backwards to keep eye-contact.  
"Jail," was his simple answer.  
"What!" Uay screeched and stopped dead in the middle of the road.  
"Miss, please keep moving," one of the police men said.  
Uay walked on and was forced through a metal detector. It beeped as she and Zuko walked through, several of the security looked at them, and then just walked on. And then Uay started to get really freaked out when people started greeting Zuko.  
"Hey, Zukie!" One of them clapped Zuko on the back.  
"Hey Adam," another tipped his hat.  
"What's up, is it really the anniversary again?"  
"No more visits to JV I hope!"  
It continued like this and they all seemed to ignore Uay. Until one of them said, "Hey Zuko… Who's the chick?"  
"Hey, James, and she's no one really," Zuko shrugged.  
The officer, James, scrutinized Zuko. Then he looked at Zuko's arm, Uay didn't realize it, but she was gripping his wrist. She quickly let go and Zuko pretended not to notice. Then he froze, looking in the direction of several security men and a handcuffed man wearing a tattered t-shirt and jeans. Uay only saw that the man had longish dark hair and stood tall and proud.  
"Come on Uay," Zuko started towing Uay to the door the security men and the man just went through. But she refused to move forward.  
"No," Uay pulled back and dug her heels into the floor. James stayed to watch the show.  
"He's just my father, come on," Zuko tried again but Uay wouldn't be moved.  
"He tried to kill you and he killed your mother!" Uay pulled away again.  
"You told her?" James asked.  
"He was drunk and didn't mean to. And he is really sorry and he doesn't drink anymore," Zuko and James smiled at some inside joke. But Uay didn't find it funny.  
"No, get off!" Uay continued to pull away. Zuko sighed and through her into a chair.  
"Make sure she stays here, I'll be right back for her," Zuko rolled his eyes and walked in to the door. Uay shifted and saw that through that door was another door that Zuko boldly walked into and then the first door shut before she could see Zuko's father.  
Then Uay turned to James whom was watching her with curiosity. She looked him up and down, sizing him up, seeing if she could take him on. He noticed this and subtly moved his hand to his side as if to gesture to a gun. Uay sighed in defeat and slumped down in the chair.  
"How do you know ol' Jackie?" James suddenly asked.  
"Jackie… you call him Jackie?" Uay raised an eyebrow and then grinned wickedly, "I'll remember that for future use."  
"You're a little scary, and the first girl I've seen try to fight off Zuko and then see if they can fight off a trained guard," James smiled at her.  
"I've got more kick then it looks," Uay smiled innocently, "I've been to a shooting range before. My dad's a cop and I have access to things most other teens don't," Uay put her feet up on the chair, and leaned her arms on her knees then her head on her arms.  
"Really? You any good? And how do you know Zuko, please don't tell me through drugs," James made a face.  
"No, he's my new next door neighbor and my sorta-kinda-not-really boyfriend. And all the other cops say I have great aim. I mean, I guess sometimes I'm off, because once at the shooting range, someone through a can of Pepsi, and I shot at it, and I meant to get all five shots through one hole, but I missed two. The other two still hit the can, but didn't go though the same hole," Uay shrugged.  
James gave Uay a look and laughed. "You're pulling my leg," He smiled. But Uay gave him a completely serious look.  
"This was a few years ago, I don't go to the shooting range anymore. I think I was eight," Uay quickly did the math in her head. She HAD gone to the shooting range, and she DID get compliment for having really good aim, but the thing about Pepsi wasn't true, she managed to hit it five times, just not through the same hole.  
"If you're telling the truth, then you're almost as good as the chief's boy. Aang Benger. He goes to the range a lot and makes us promise not to tell his father," James said.  
"Aang goes to the shooting range!" Uay jumped up and James stood in her way of the door, "Little Aangie trying to be a good shooter for daddy!" Uay laughed. "I'm Uay Benger, but I bet my dad calls me Little Uay, I hate it when he calls me that."  
"You're Little Uay?"  
"Not _Little Uay_, Uay, and I am most certainly not little anymore. And thanks for the serious blackmail!"  
"Blackmail?" Zuko had walked up behind Uay and made her jump. "Come on Little Uay," Zuko grabbed Uay's arm.  
"NO! And don't you dare call me that!"  
Uay started struggling in Zuko's arms to the point that he just picked her up.  
"No!" Uay grabbed the door frame to the first door.  
"How old are you, five?" Zuko put her down and pulled at her waist.  
"No, four!"  
"Then act your age and don't know where you are!"  
"How about I act my age and throw a tantrum!"  
"You already are!"  
All the guards, including James were watching while Zuko struggled with Uay and Uay struggled with the door.  
"Sorry, Uay, I'm on Jackie's side," James said. Zuko threw James a dead look and then put both arms around Uay's waist. James grabbed Uay's wrists and thrust her inside.  
"I will get you!" Uay yelled as James smiled and waved.  
"Uay, please!" Zuko threw her against a wall, "please just calm down and trust me. Please do this. Please. For me?"  
Uay looked at Zuko and slowly nodded, "but you owe me."  
"You wanted to come; I let you come, lookit! I don't owe you anymore!"  
Uay groaned as she got shoved through the second door. And she finally saw Zuko's father. He had longish dark hair with a slight moustache and beard and he looked really dirty. His hands were placed on the table and the handcuffs were removed. He had kind eyes that made you want to trust him, just like Zuko's. His smile was genuine, but sad and almost lost. He also looked a little scary, but in a good way. Another thing Uay noticed was that there were no guards in here and that there was no way to see what was happening from the outside on the inside.  
"Hello," Zuko's father stood up and offered his hand, but Uay flinched back and took a step to the door. Zuko put an arm around her waist and pulled her forward a little, but had already sat back down with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"You didn't, I mean… I expected… I mean, well…" Uay stopped dead and looked away.  
"You didn't expect me," said. Uay flinched. "No, its okay, I understand."  
"I'm sorry," Uay started. Shook his head.  
"Sit," He gestured to two chairs across from him. Zuko pulled Uay to the chairs and sat down, and was careful to subtly hold her hand once they sat. "Zuko told me a little about you. That you two are dating…"  
"No," Uay absentmindedly said. It was her general response to anyone who said "dating".  
"No?"  
"Well, no… not exactly," Uay turned to glare and Zuko, but he was looking away with a slight smile on his face.  
"Have you kissed?"  
Uay blushed at the sudden question and looked at Zuko for help, he was still looking away.  
"If you kissed I say you're dating," winked at his son.  
"She's tried to kiss me more then once, moreover failed, but still," Zuko shrugged.  
"Um…" Uay hesitated.  
"Yes… do you mind if I call you Uay, or would you prefer Miss Benger?" said with a smile.  
"Uay is fine," She shook her head and waved her hand, "I don't want to seem rood or anything, but, how much did Zuko tell you?"  
"Enough," answered.  
"How much is enough?"  
"That you've kissed, that you used to be a slut to irritate your parents, that you're really just a good-looking Gothic. That you got him into a talent show? Congratulations on that by the way. That you've managed to dump food on him… twice. And that you have good friends that he hopes he can fit in with."  
Zuko ears were even turning red.  
"Oh, and that he really likes you," looked at his son for a reaction.  
"Thanks, dad," Zuko grunted and Uay giggled and pulled her hair down to cover her face so that Zuko couldn't see her blushing, but could.  
"Ah," Was all said.  
Then Uay looked at Zuko's father and scrutinized him.  
"You're not half bad," Uay seemed surprised at her own sentence.  
"I like you too, Uay," laughed at Uay's statement and looked at Zuko for approval. Zuko was smiling at the floor. Then he looked at his watch and stood up.  
"We have to go," He sounded almost sad.  
"I'll see you next year then," sounded sad too, "And bring your girl here too," then a little mischievous.  
"Goodbye then," Uay said, a little awkward.  
"I'll see you too next year, won't I?" offered his hand. This time Uay took it with a slight smile.  
"That'd be up to Zuko," Uay said.  
"I hope so, I like your smile."  
Uay nodded at the man and followed Zuko out side.  
"And tell my brother I said hello… and thank you," called as they left.  
"I will," Zuko called back. "So?" Zuko asked Uay as the left the building and waved to James.  
"I like your father," Uay just then realized they were holding hands, but pretended not to notice.  
"Good," Zuko smiled, "He's not all bad, just a little confused."  
Uay nodded, "What are we… you late for?"  
"WE," Zuko said emphasizing the word, "are late for the cemetery visiting."  
"Cemetery visiting?"  
Zuko chuckled, "Next you get to meet my mother… and don't you dare apologize," Zuko added after looking at Uay's face. She nodded and walked back to the rickety old car.  
"Ready?" Iroh asked.  
Zuko nodded and relayed his fathers' message.  
Uay was quiet this time. Just looking out the window, soon they were at the cemetery.  
"Come on," Zuko pulled Uay out with ease this time and he led her through twining paths and passed a lot of gravestones. This time Iroh followed a few feet behind. Zuko turned down one of the rows and stopped at a headstone. He let go of Uay's hand and knelt down to clean off the sad-looking headstone. Uay knelt down too and helped. She even carefully brushed the moss from the engraved letters.  
Zuko rested his hand on the headstone with a lot of care. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you then," He whispered and Uay politely looked away, "and I know you'd be upset with me still grieving, still feeling responsible, but I can't help it. And I'm sorry that this time I don't have flowers. Next time I promise." Zuko took a step back and let his uncle in.  
Iroh did the same, but when he whispered, it was even lower and all Uay caught was, "… I hope she'll help him… somebody other then family he feels close to… he belongs." Iroh was catching her up on events.  
Iroh stepped away and Zuko and Iroh looked expectantly at Uay.  
"I… but I don't…" Uay started.  
"You didn't need to know her, or love her," Iroh said, "Just say what feels right, it'll come to you."  
Uay looked back at the now clean headstone. She gently placed her hand on the front, on the words that said: …Mother and Wife…  
"I don't know you," she started, so low, that the boys wouldn't hear, "but maybe you can help. Not I, but Zuko… or Adam… but I want to help him. Help me do that please," she got a strange feeling she was being heard, from someone else, "I want to see him smile a lot more then he does. Can I do that? Of can I help him do that? And I know it's kind of anti-climactic, but…" Uay unfastened the Black Rose Barrette from her hair and fastened it to the little metal ring coming out of the cement of the headstone, "I know black is a little wrong, and especially a black rose, but that's all I've got. And your son is a little Goth too," Uay strained a tiny laugh, "but I think it fits." She stood up next to the boys and looked at the headstone.  
"Is it wrong to put something black there? Should I…?"  
"No," Zuko said, "I think it's perfect." H almost smiled.  
"I think it fits just right," Iroh agreed.  
The three of them walked to the car and Uay though she heard whispers on the wind, "Do what you think is right little Goth. You'll find a way to do it your way."  
"Did you hear something?" Uay asked.  
"No," Zuko looked confused, and Iroh looked worried. Uay shook her head and walked to the car.  
During the ride home, Uay fell asleep. Zuko carefully opened the door and unbuckled her seat belt. He gently picked her up and walked to the house next door. He rang the doorbell praying that Aang would answer.  
He did.  
"What are you doing?" Aang almost yelled.  
"Sh!" Zuko whispered.  
"She is so dead for skipping school," Aang said.  
"But for now, she's asleep," Zuko said.  
"Fine," Aang nodded.  
"Where's her room?"  
"She wouldn't want you in her room," Aang said, "Up the stairs first door to the left."  
Zuko rolled his eyes at Aang for wanting to upset his sister, but let it go. He walked up to her room and Aang followed looking out for his parents, just in case. Aang opened the door for Zuko and then shut the door behind him. Zuko looked around Uay's room. Black clothes all over the place, including bra's panties and other types of under wire.  
Zuko laid Uay on her bed and kissed her cheek.  
"Tomorrow," he whispered. And walked out.


	10. A hot new look and talents

**I don't own Avatar**

"She wouldn't want you in her room," Aang said, "Up the stairs first door to the left."  
Zuko rolled his eyes at Aang for wanting to upset his sister, but let it go. He walked up to her room and Aang followed looking out for his parents, just in case. Aang opened the door for Zuko and then shut the door behind him. Zuko looked around Uay's room. Black clothes all over the place, including bras, panties and other types of under wire.  
Zuko laid Uay on her bed and kissed her cheek.  
"Tomorrow," he whispered. And walked out.  
Zuko walked off and jumped the fence. He walked into his house and saw his uncle reading a letter looking confused.  
"What's that?" Zuko asked gesturing to the letter.  
"Ah nothing," Iroh stuffed the letter into his pocket, "a bill."  
"Ok," Zuko gave his uncle a look then went outside.  
He walked to the tree and picked up his guitar. He played a note, tuned it, played a note, tuned it and continued to do that. Then he started to practice and mumble words to a song.  
The next morning, Uay woke up to her brother screaming, "UAY WAKE UP!"  
"Huh? Wha?" Uay sat up and looked around. Then she looked down at herself and saw that she was fully clothed, "Why am I still wearing my clothes?"  
"Oh, yeah, Zuko brought you in," Aang shrugged.  
"WHAT!"  
"What?"  
"YOU LET HIM IN MY ROOM!?"  
"Well, you wouldn't have this problem if you didn't leave your bras and underwear lying around," Aang picked up one of Uay's bras. Uay stood up and snatched her bra back, and then she slapped Aang.  
"Get out and get dressed," Uay shoved Aang out of her room.  
Later Uay and Aang walked into the kitchen at the same time. Both of them were wearing different outfits that they usually would wear.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Uay said at the same time Aang said, "Who are you and what have you done my sister?"  
Aang was wearing a rocker tee shirt, black jeans, air walker's sneakers, and sunglasses. Also, his hair was gelled back.  
Uay was wearing a light blue over-the-shoulder tank top; blue Capri's and tan Champion Sports Sneakers. She had also taken the black dye out of her hair and it was now all a natural dirty blonde, and pulled into a high pony tail that ended just below her shoulders. She also had no makeup on and she had removed her black nail polish and put on a clear polish.  
"Wow, just wow," Aang looked his sister up and down, "not in a freaky way, but in a brotherly way, you look hot, Uay."  
"Same to you little brother, you also look pretty damn cool."  
Suddenly someone rapped on the door. "Come on you guys!"  
"Go on with out us, Zuko, we'll just run," Aang called.  
"Whatever," Zuko answered. Uay looked out the window and saw Zuko walk off.  
"When did it get to the point where we waited for each other?" Uay looked at Aang.  
"Don't know," Aang answered, "but it's kind of cool how we just sort of did that."  
"Yeah," Uay leaned on the window, "but he's right, we're going to be late."  
"Right," Aang looked at Uay, "uh, were you planning on putting on makeup today?"  
"No," Uay shook her head.  
"Why?"  
Uay shrugged and picked up a piece of toast. Aang ran over and did the same, and then they got their bags and started running to the school.  
Zuko was sitting in the cafeteria listening to Azula and her crew.  
"Yeah, I made this great song," Azula was saying, "It's called 'Rockstar'."  
Zuko froze.  
"Don't think you can handle the pressure, newbie?"  
"Nah, I can handle it," Zuko turned to Azula, "I was just wondering what kind of music it is that you play?"  
"Trying to get a head up?" Azula glared.  
"Aw, you caught me," Zuko faked. Then he turned around and rolled his eyes.  
"Well, because I pity you, I'll tell you," Azula draped her arms around Zuko's shoulders and sat on the table right in front of him. Zuko held back the need to roll his eyes and punch the girl in front of him. "Pop."  
Zuko nodded and stood up. He walked out of the cafeteria and pretended to choke. Then Katara walked up to him.  
"Have you seen Aang?" She asked.  
"He answered when I banged on their door, but he didn't actually come to the door, so, no, technically, I haven't seen him."  
"Hm, I wonder where they are," Katara looked confused.  
"Aang said he was coming, so, I don't know," Zuko shrugged.  
"Right, see you in lunch," Katara waved and walked down the hall. Zuko went back into the cafeteria and worked on avoiding Azula, Ty-Lee and Mai.  
He sat at a partially full table and barely noted when everyone left the table to avoid him. He rolled his eyes at their stupidity. He pulled out a sheet of paper with scribbled lyrics on it.  
He started to mumble again and write words down, and then he would scribble them out and re-write them. He leaned back and sighed in frustration, "this is much easier with my guitar," he mumbled. He leaned back over the sheet and continued to mumble to himself.  
Uay sneaked up behind him and looked at the sheet the title was scribbled and re-written so many times, it was now illegible. She slowly reached over and then suddenly grabbed the paper and giggled.  
"Give it back, Uay," Zuko said, without turning around.  
"How do you know I'm Uay?" Uay smiled.  
"Well, you sound like her and you're irritating like her… well, I wonder," Zuko still didn't turn around.  
"I'm not irritating!" Uay yelled.  
"See, you are A-…" Zuko stopped dead because he turned to look at her, "Now, I'm not so sure. Are you sure you're Uay?"  
"Who else would talk to you, you emo dipstick," Uay rolled her eyes and sat down next to Zuko. He was looking at her up and down like Aang did, except in a different way.  
"What?" Uay asked looking up from the lyrics that Zuko had written.  
"You… you're… uh… well, you… you're…"  
"Do you plan on finishing that sentence any time soon?"  
"No," Zuko said still staring at Uay. "By the way," Zuko said still looking at his part-time girlfriend, "I'm not emo."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yup," Zuko grabbed the lyrics from Uay.  
"And you're not gay," Uay said.  
"I thought we went through this already. You know, like, when we first met? Which by the way was a little scary," Zuko looked at her hair. "You took out the black streaks?"  
Uay made a concerned face, "Does it look ok, weird, or…"  
"Fine! Your hair looks fine, just… different," Zuko smiled, "And before you ask, a good different. AND if you change your hair back, it STILL looks good."  
Uay gave him a look.  
"What!" Zuko said. "What am I supposed to say? Your hair sucks? That you look horrible?"  
"What?!" Uay's hands jumped to her hair.  
"UAY! Your hair is fine, you look fine. Stop being such a girl," Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"I'd hate to break it to you, but I am a girl. And I care about my looks. Now, do I look good or not," Uay crossed her arms.  
"Uay, have you not looked around this cafeteria yet?" Zuko got up and walked away. Uay froze. Then she looked around and saw that the majority of the teenage boys were looking at her. When she made eye contact with one of them, they looked away quickly and tried to cover his blush. Uay tried not to laugh while she walked past the boy and out the cafeteria doors. Uay then became more concerned about the stares she was getting from her peers.  
When Uay walked up to Zuko, she hit him.  
"What?" He complained.  
"Great job," Uay gave Zuko a sarcastic look, "Now I can't stand people looking at me!"  
"Well, and then don't dress differently or like a slut. Or, downright hot… actually hot and/ or attractive," Zuko shrugged.  
"Perv," Uay whispered and she walked by him.  
"I thought you would want the truth," Zuko called after her.  
Uay screamed as she walked down the hall, but didn't turn around. Then everyone turned to stare at her.  
"See you later then," Zuko called after her and chuckled to himself.  
"Uh, Zuko?" Aang was behind Zuko all of a sudden.  
"Yes?"  
"Why was Uay screaming?"  
"I think it might be because I told her the reason that everyone is staring at her."  
"Please tell me you lied."  
"Uh, is telling her that she's hot and attractive a lie?"  
"You think my sister is 'hot and attractive'?" Aang gave Zuko a look.  
"You have a problem with that?"  
"No, none, not at all. Of course not!" Aang looked at Zuko and then awkwardly turned and walked away.  
"Goodbye then, Aang," Zuko waved to Aang as he walked away. Aang twitched his hand as a wave and just walked out of sight.  
Zuko chuckled and walked to his first class.  
At lunch, Uay and Aang avoided the rest of the school because of what they were wearing. But the group found them in their hiding place. And a perfect one at that: the library.  
"Ew, why are you guys in the library?" Toph said as she almost tripped on a chair that wasn't pushed in.  
"Why else?" Aang asked, "Nobody comes here."  
Uay nodded and shrugged.  
"Is this about what I said…?" Zuko started, but stopped when Uay and Aang glared at him. "I'm going to go ahead and take that as a yes."  
Uay glared at Zuko then sighed and looked at her brother, he was looking back at her, "We forgive you," they said at the same time.  
"Do you do that a lot?" Zuko asked.  
"Sometimes, not really," Uay and Aang said at the same time, and they shrugged at the same time.  
"Right," Zuko said slowly. He looked at the others and they shrugged, they had gotten used to the occasional occurrence. "And by the way, you can read it now, Uay." Zuko handed Uay the song he had been working on earlier and she grinned at him at the same time that everyone else went to look at it, "and ONLY Uay," the others backed away and glared at Zuko, he shrugged.  
"Why is she the only one that gets to see one of your songs?" Sokka complained.  
"She's the only one who's been bugging me to see my music," Zuko shrugged.  
"So, is he any good," Toph said to Uay while glaring at Zuko. Zuko smiled and stuck out his tongue at Toph.  
"I'm not saying," Uay said as she put the paper face down, where none of the words could be seen, "all I'm saying is that I think it's cute."  
Zuko rolled his eyes and pretended to gag.  
"Cute?" Katara gave Zuko a look, "cute as in romantic or cute as is childish?"  
"Cute as in…" Uay started, "romantic… in a way… sort of… but its good. And Zuko, if you change anything on this song I'll kill you."  
"It's my song and I'll change it if I want to," Zuko crossed is arms and glared at Uay.  
"You want me to tell them what it says?"  
"NO!" Zuko grabbed at the papers at the same Uay went for them, "Uay."  
"Zuko," Uay glared at Zuko and he glared back.  
"Let. Go," Zuko said. Uay smiled at let go.  
"You're not singing that, are you… for the talent show?" Uay was getting to something.  
"No," Zuko said.  
Uay nodded and looked away, "What are you singing?"  
"Songs," Zuko stated.  
"WHICH songs," Uay looked back at Zuko.  
"One's I wrote," Zuko was determined to be vague.  
Uay sighed and looked up at the bell, suddenly it rang.  
"That was freaky!" Sokka said.  
"What!? What?!" Toph looked around pointlessly. Sokka explained what happened and Uay and Zuko went to the same class, their next class.  
In the class, the teacher was late… again… and all the students were talking among each other. Uay was reading Zukos song and Zuko was already working on a new song. Suddenly the teacher walked in, more like stumbled in.  
"Life sucks," She stated.  
"Uh" one of the boys put up their hand, "isn't this some sort of support class? Where we talk about how drugs are bad and life is full of chances…"  
"WELL IT ISN'T!" the teacher yelled, "Life is shit! Get high! Have sex! See if I give a fucking shit! Life is hell and someone who knows about it needs to talk to you about it! I don't know! The worst I've had is that my fiancé, that's right the guy who wanted to marry me, BROKE UP WITH ME! TWO WEEKS BEFORE OUR WEDDING!"  
"I can see why," Zuko muttered to Uay. Uay giggled.  
"YOU! BOY! What's your name?" The teacher pointed at Zuko.  
He sat up straight, as if to mock her, "Zuko."  
"Zuko, huh?"  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Zuko nodded with mock full on his face. The class laughed.  
"THEN YOU TEACH!" The teacher stood aside. Zuko shrugged and stood up.  
"Seriously?"  
"YES!"  
Zuko put his hands up as if to protect himself as he walked to the front of the class.  
"Uh," Zuko said, "why do you think that I know more then you do?"  
"ARGH!" The teacher stormed out of the classroom and everyone looked at Zuko.  
"Free period?"  
The talking continued and Zuko walked back to his seat. Several other kids left the class.  
"Wow," Uay said slowly, "nice."  
"Well, it worked, we got a free period," He shrugged.  
"Uay! Is that you? I didn't recognize you without all the creepy makeup and black slut outfits!" Azula walked up.  
"What do you want?" Uay crossed her arms.  
"Just to look you over," Azula smiled. Uay scowled. Azula surrounded Uay. "You look like a girl! And if you want to be a slut… you know, like you usually are… just pull your shirt down a bit, like this," Azula hooked her finger on the top of Uay's shirt and pulled the front down an inch.  
Uay swatted Azula's hand away, "Slut," Uay muttered, "I am not."  
Azula made an angry face and then it went nice, sweet, and almost cute. And she turned to Zuko, "You know, Zuko, you don't have to deal with these idiots," she gestured to Uay and waved her hand to mean her brother and her friends. "You don't have to hang out with them, you don't have to take pity on them," Azula placed herself on Zukos lap. Zuko made a face and leaned against the back of the chair to get as far away from Azula as possible. Uay's face turned red and she looked away with a scowl. "Why don't you let us win? Huh? And… you can dump that retard Goth. You can be my boyfriend," Azula trailed her finger on Zuko's scar and down his jaw line. "How about it?"  
"I…" Zuko started but stopped dead when Azula's lips crashed with his, he threw her off of his lap and wiped his lips. "Stay away from me, and stay away from my friends. And don't talk about them like that either, just stay away." Zuko stood up and grabbed Uay's wrist, "Let's go," he murmured to her.  
Uay let herself be dragged by Zuko for a while until they got to the courtyard. Then she pulled her arm free and made Zuko look at her. "I want to know…" Uay trailed off.  
"What?"  
"Did… when she… did you… uh… like it?" Uay looked away slightly red and wit ha slight scowl.  
"What do mean?" Zuko knew exactly what she meant and wondered how far it had pushed her.  
"Zuko," Uay shook her head, "please don't make me repeat myself."  
"Sort of, I guess," Zuko shrugged, "but I wouldn't want to kiss her again," Zuko made a disgusted face. Uay nodded, she had gotten as much as she wanted form Zuko. "Why, does it matter anything to you?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.  
"Just that… if you wanted… you could… none of us would hold it against you… well, we would, actually. You'd become part of her crew and we'd never forgive you… we'd…" Uay seemed to be thinking her words over.  
"Would you forgive me?"  
"Would I?" Uay seemed to think that question through, but didn't answer it, "I'll see you at the talent show! And if you don't show you know I'll never forgive you!"  
"Oh, I know," Zuko smiled as he felt the tension disappear, "or if I change the words to that song I showed you?"  
"Yup," Uay smiled back.  
"Did you memorize the words… in order?"  
Uay laughed, "Pretty much, yeah."  
"Then can I have it back?" Zuko held out his hand. Uay blushed and pulled out the sheet of paper and put it in Zuko's hand. "See you and Aang later?"  
"Yeah, bye, later," Uay waved as she and Zuko separated.  
When she walked home, she ran and caught up with Aang.  
"Hey," Aang said.  
"Hey," Uay nodded.  
"Did Azula really kiss Zuko today?"  
"Yup," Uay looked away.  
"And you were one of the witnesses?"  
"Yes," Uay hissed on the "s" and sounded a bit like a snake.  
"Ah," Aang nodded, "Sorry. And, uh… what did Zuko do?"  
"Push her off his lap."  
"Whoa, whoa! She was sitting on his lap?"  
"Yup, for a whole fucking monologue! And I had to watch… and he never…" Uay stopped and looked away.  
Aang pulled Uay forward, "That was fucking stupid of him! Do you think he… you know… liked…"  
"He told me he did, but he wouldn't want to kiss her again," Uay kicked a loose rock in the pavement.  
"Don't give in to that shit. You know Azula did it just to piss him and you off. She knows you like him, and she wanted to throw you off and not want to go to the show tonight. And Zuko, most likely, won't 'perform' without you, and you know it. And also, don't think about it… you know he likes you."  
Uay stopped dead again. She looked at Aang with an unsure look.  
"Oh, come on! You can't be that stupid, you have to know that he likes you," Aang shook his head and pushed Uay into the house.  
"So," Uay started, pulling back her blackmail info.  
"What?"  
"What did Zuko need you for?"  
"Oh, yes, we're both gay and love each other, now leave me alone," Aang waved Uay away.  
"No," Uay said, "You're really going to tell me."  
"And where do you figure that?"  
"Because otherwise I'll tell dad that you go to the shooting range without his permission," Uay crossed her arms and smirked.  
"How did you…?"  
"One of Zuko's cop friends," Uay waved her hand.  
"I'm not really sure," Aang shrugged, "just techno stuff. He told me what he wanted and what order to put it in, and nothing more. It actually sounds silly when you play it by itself, but I think it sounds better with the guitar."  
Uay nodded, "Are you getting changed for the talent show?"  
"No."  
"I am, come to my room."  
"Did you clean up your underwear?"  
"NO! It's my room and I can leave my bras on the floor if I want to!"  
"Fine, fine," Aang followed Uay.  
Soon Uay had gotten changed into black sweat pant and a red shirt that got torn off just over her belly button and said "Rock On" in black and purple.  
"Do you hear that?" Uay looked up.  
"What?"  
"Listen," Uay held up her finger and turned her head to the side to hear better. Then she ran to the widow and pulled away the curtain.  
"Dad?!" Aang jumped up.  
"Oh, hey kids? Where are you going tonight? Oh yeah! Nowhere! Because I'm not letting you go to that talent show and seeing that boy that always wears black!"  
"Dad! I always wear black," Uay said.  
"Oh, yes, but you're my daughter and I have to support you, but I don't have to support him. And you are definitely not going out like that."  
"Yes, I am," Uay crossed her arms.  
"No, you're not. And I'm just trying to be a responsible father!"  
"RESPONSIBLE FATHERS DO NOT BOARD UP THEIR DAUGHTERS WINDOWS SO THEY CAN'T SEE THEIR BOYFRIENDS!"  
Uay ran out the room and Aang followed. She went into the bathroom and that window was almost boarded up too. Uay jumped up and squeezed through the tight space, and watched as her father pulled through her bedroom window. Aang followed after her and had a little bit more trouble, but still got out.  
"Uay! Why is your underwear hanging on the mirror? And since when do you own a thong!"  
"I don't!" Uay yelled as she inched across the outside of the house. Aang gave her a look that said: you do, don't you?  
Uay shook her head and shrugged and then placed a board on her bedroom window so her father couldn't get out.  
"Goodbye, daddy dearest! See you in a few hours!" Uay blew a kiss to her father as he rushed to the window and she jumped down to the ground.  
"Uay Benger you get back here right now! Now, young lady!"  
"Bye, dad!" Aang waved and the two started running to the school.  
When they got there, Katara was working on Zuko's hair.  
"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Zuko tried to lean away but Toph and Sokka were holding him down.  
"Aw," Uay said as she walked up.  
"You're late," Toph stated.  
"My father boarded up all the windows and doors," Aang said.  
"Ah," Sokka nodded.  
Katara had put red and blonde streaks in Zuko's hair. And he wasn't the only one with streaks. Uay had put blonde and dark blue tips in Aangs hair, and red, blonde and a dull purple in her own. Toph had green streaks with a few blonde bits. Sokka had one large blue streak and one large blonde streak. Katara had a few blue streaks and blonde streaks.  
"What do you think?" Katara said.  
"I think my hair is all going to fall off, Uay how do you deal with it all the time?" Zuko said rubbing his scalp.  
"I think it looks hot!" Toph said and the others laughed, "I mean, the red blur, with the darkish blur and the blonde blur with your face which is a pale white blur, I think it looks awesome!"  
"Toph," Aang said.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're part blind."  
"Ah, so that's why it looks all like blurs!"  
"Could be!" Uay said, "But it does look hot."  
"Yeah, it really does," Katara said, admiring her work.  
"Cool," Sokka stated.  
"Nice," Aang nodded.  
"First we have Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee doing their own song called Damaged!" One of the judges said and everyone turned to look. (A/N: Remember, you have to pretend these songs don't exist and that they wrote them… I'll put who they're really by in the thingy)  
the girls walked on stage and started singing and dancing.

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
Because I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy  
and nothing seems to work for me

Baby, (baby)  
this situation's driving me crazy  
and I really want to be your lady  
but the one before you left me so

Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
that my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
so damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before

So how you going to fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(What you are gonna do, baby?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(What you are gonna do?)

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
'Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?  
Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d?  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?

Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cause my heart is

Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
that my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
so damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before

Damaged, damaged  
damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
that my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So Damaged (so damaged)  
and you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
damaged

"Oh, my god! Those sluts!" Uay said.  
"Well," Zuko said, "Yeah."  
"Uh, did the guys with the magic and puppets go on already?" Aang asked.  
"Oh, yeah," Katara said, "They were booed off the stage in fife minutes together. The puppet guy had no idea what he was doing and the magic dude kept asking 'is this your card? Is this your card? Is this your card?' It was really annoying. So, it's down to you two."  
"Joy," Zuko mumbled.  
"Next up, Zuko," the judge said with a lot less enthusiasm.  
Zuko walked up took a deep breath and looked at his friends. They all smiled ready to hear his talents. He started.  
"Uh, by the way, this is called Rockstar," Zuko nodded at the audience.

I'm through with standing in line  
to clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
for ten plus me

(Eh, Tell me what you need)

I'll need a a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

(So how ya gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

And We'll

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free

(I'll have the quesadillas Ha ha)

I'm gonna dress my ass  
with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
blow my money for me

(*by a girl in the background* Did ja get that?)

(So how ya gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial  
Well, Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
from a pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial  
Well, Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

Everyone was silent for a minute then everyone started cheering Zuko on. He smiled and walked off stage.  
"You're amazing!" Uay said and she hugged Zuko.  
"Thanks?" Zuko gave Uay a slight hug back and then pulled away. Uay made a face and then turned to the judges to see their partial decision.  
"First Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee then Zuko. Zuko would've been first if not for his use of inappropriate terms…" The judges started.  
The crowd booed.  
"We're going to take a fifteen minute break," The judges walked away and Zuko glared at them.  
"Well, 'inappropriate terms' my ass." Zuko crossed his arms.  
"You're still awesome!" Toph said, "And I can HEAR properly!"  
"Yeah, amazing! A real… well, Rockstar!" Aang said. Everyone else agreed.  
"Well, I thought I was going to puke!" Zuko looked back at the stage. Aang and Uay exchanged a glance.  
"It's alright," Uay said, "We're here for you, and you didn't, and you're going to be great next time too!"  
"Thanks," Zuko looked at Uay and then everyone else, "all of you."  
"Fifteen minutes!" The judges reminded.


	11. a rockstar and a rockstar

**I don't own Avatar**

"We're going to take a fifteen minute break," The judges walked away and Zuko glared at them.  
"Well, 'inappropriate terms' my ass." Zuko crossed his arms.  
"You're still awesome!" Toph said, "And I can HEAR properly!"  
"Yeah, amazing! A real… well, Rockstar!" Aang said. Everyone else agreed.  
"Well, I thought I was going to puke!" Zuko looked back at the stage. Aang and Uay exchanged a glance.  
"It's alright," Uay said, "We're here for you, and you didn't, and you're going to be great next time too!"  
"Thanks," Zuko looked at Uay and then everyone else, "all of you."  
"Ten minutes!" The judges reminded.  
"Was that a… true-ish story?" Uay asked timidly.  
"Well, it has a story behind it that's true," Zuko gave her a 'don't tell' look. Uay nodded.  
"Who's story?" Toph asked; having not seen the look Zuko gave.  
"Nobody, Toph," Zuko said.  
"Wait, what?" Toph said, "how can it be nobody and somebody at the same time?!"  
"Shut up, Toph!" Uay yelled.  
"Wha…? Oh," Toph looked away.  
"Aang," Zuko said, "Do you remember what I need you to do?"  
"Yeah, but I still don't get it," Aang scrunched up his nose and pulled a black backpack out from under a table.  
"You don't need to, just do it," Zuko nodded.  
Aang sighed and started setting up a bunch of tech stuff. He plugged things in and moved wires around. "I'm going to ask if I can plug this in to a speaker. I hope they have a backline speaker."  
"A whatity what, what?" Toph said.  
"A backline speaker, that's what this plugs into," Aang said.  
"I think there's one stage right," Zuko said.  
Aang nodded and walked to left.  
"I thought you said right?" Katara said.  
"Yeah, stage right," Zuko said, but Katara gave him a confused look, "LEFT!"  
"Whatever," Katara waved her hand, "Hey Uay since Aang knows about all this, do you know anything?" Katara waved to the wires.  
"All I know are some names, like and amp, a snake, a TI84 etcetera," Uay shrugged, "nothing more."  
"More then me," Sokka said.  
"Five minutes!" the judges yelled.  
"Hey! Zuko, who're the judges?" Toph asked.  
"Uh, six flags guy, that teacher with the issues and the principal," Zuko made a face, "they all hate me."  
"Great," Uay said while rolling her eyes.  
"At least it's really up to the kids," Sokka shrugged.  
"I just hope the boys don't give in to those slut outfits," Uay wrinkled her nose and looked into the dressing room and saw more slut outfits, "are you changing your outfit?"  
"Nope, why bother?" Zuko asked, "It shouldn't be about clothes, it should be about talent… hello! TALENT show!"  
"Whatever," Uay shrugged.  
"Alright," Aang walked up, "yeah, the speaker was stage right."  
"Now," the judges has sat back down, "Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee, doing Rockstar!"  
All the judges smiled and nodded.  
"WHAT!" Uay said, "Didn't YOU just do a song called Rockstar…?"  
"They told me," Zuko growled, "I get the feeling they found my lyrics and copied the title. I don't care."  
Uay crossed her arms and glared at the three girls.  
"Thank you," Azula smiled as she walked on stage, "Here we go."

(Oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And y'all ain't even heard it all

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(Wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And y'all ain't even heard it all

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

(Ladies)

We're Prima J you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's right  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like y'all don't know  
What's bout to happen now

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer

Azula walked off the stage and purposely walked through the group.  
"Oh, sorry, and uh, you know it's all true," Azula said to Zuko.  
"Somebody hold me back please, I'm at the end of my parole," Zuko said extremely calm. Uay and Sokka took a step forward and suddenly Zuko lunged at Azula. Uay and Sokka grabbed at Zuko and managed to hold him back. Azula laughed and walked away.  
"Parole?" Katara squeaked.  
"Knew he killed someone," Azula yelled over her shoulder.  
"I didn't kill someone!" Zuko calmed down a bit, "I just smoked, and used just about every drug in creation AND tried to sell them. Oh, I didn't kill someone, I only ALMOST killed him," Zuko yelled at her.  
"Is that true?" Katara took a step away from Zuko.  
"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Zuko crossed his arms, but Uay and Sokka stayed next to him just in case.  
"But you stopped, right?" Uay said, "You had to of because of parole."  
"Yeah," Zuko shrugged.  
"They let you in a public school?" Toph asked.  
"Yeah," Zuko smiled wickedly, "because all the bad stuff is under a different name."  
"Stop doing that," Uay said, "It's only under a different name because you changed your name."  
"Legally," Aang amended.  
"She is not a rockstar," Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"Who the hell would want to be her?" Uay glared.  
"She SHOULD go crazy," Toph said.  
"She IS crazy," Katara said.  
"Ugh, 'pretty little problem' more like huge up your ass problem," Zuko said.  
"Need her like I need a hole in the head," Uay said.  
"You HAVE a hole in your head, you listened to her song," Aang said.  
"Damn," Uay grimaced.  
"I hate her for more reasons," Toph said.  
"Well, 'don't mind it cuz I love it when you're lookin at me' hell, more like looking THROUGH her," Uay said.  
"Unforgettable only cuz she's scarred us all," Sokka said.  
"I THINK I'm looking at a bitch," Zuko said.  
"Queen Elizabeth? Whoa, she's fucking old," Katara said.  
"I thought that if I took a picture, the camera would break?" Aang said.  
"She's amazing?" Sokka said.  
"ANYONE could take her place," Katara said.  
"Highly flammable, huh? Somebody got a match?" Uay gave a wicked look.  
"I would if I still smoked," Zuko said, "Damn, Uay! Why'd you make me stop?"  
"Enough making fun of her song, you're going to be up soon, Zuko," Aang said. Everyone nodded.  
"Up next, Zuko," The judges called, bored.  
"Here I go," Zuko sighed, "sorry. Aang?"  
Aang nodded and got behind his equipment.  
Zuko walked on stage. "You've been saying Azula's songs, you going to say mine?"  
The judges gave him a look.  
"Fine, this is called Dead or Alive," Zuko got his guitar ready, took a deep breath, and then nodded at Aang. Aang started pressing buttons, and the song started.

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes I tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone and all you do is think

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive

Zuko walked off and everyone praised him once again.  
"Thanks Aang," Zuko said, "Do you get it now?"  
"Yeah, it went well!"  
"WE HAVE THE VOTE!" The judges said, "The vote was close. But the winner is… Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee!"  
The crowd booed as the three girls walked onstage.  
"Well," Azula said.  
"Oh, no, what's that bitch doing?" Zuko said.  
"We have three people, and Zuko only got to use one of his friends," Azula said, "I think that he should do a duet, to make it fair."  
"That's a superb idea, Azula," The principle smiled, "Zuko! Get out with one of your friends and sing a song!"  
"She doesn't think I have a duet," Zuko said.  
"I did your hair," Katara said.  
"I did your tech stuff," Aang said.  
"I sing like a dying cat," Toph said.  
"I can't sing for my life," Sokka said.  
"I puked," Uay said, "last time I was on a stage, I puked."  
"Please, Uay!" Zuko said, "You know my song, I'll be there! Please!"  
"ZUKO!" The principal called.  
"You can do it, Uay," Aang said.  
"Even if you do puke, puke on Azula," Toph shrugged.  
"But…" Uay said as Zuko dragged her on stage, "I can't do this!"  
Uay looked at the crowd and her breathing started to get ragged. Then she started to hyperventilate.  
"Don't look at them," Zuko said, "Look above them. It looks like your making eye contact, but your not. Please, Uay, you can do this. You know the song."  
"But it's a love song!" Uay said.  
"Inspired by you," Zuko whispered. Uay caught her breath and stopped breathing all together.  
"Are you ready?" The principal said.  
"Yeah, are you ready?" Azula smirked.  
Zuko nodded.  
"This is called At the Beginning With You."  
Uay mumbled a little about how she couldn't do it.  
"Well?" The six flags guy asked.  
Uay took a deep breath and started to sing.

Uay  
we were strangers, starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are,  
And I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you.

Zuko  
No one told me I was going to find you.  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart.  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me.  
This is the start.

Both  
And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

Uay  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure.

Zuko  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.

Both  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future.  
At the beginning with you.

And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

Knew there was somebody somewhere.  
Like me alone in the dark. Now I know my  
dream will live on. I've been waiting so long.  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep going on,  
Starting out on a journey!  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
In the end I wanna to be standing at the begining........With you.

At first the crowd was quiet then suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering the two on.  
"Um… uh, the winners are Zuko and his uh… helpers… Uay and Aang!" The judges said and handed Zuko the trophy and the 1,000 dollar check that was the prize.  
Zuko blinked incomprehensively.  
"Oh, my, god," Uay stared wide eyed at the crowd.  
"Yeah!" Aang and the rest of their group walked onto the stage


	12. DaMeiMeiNiPoeTuLaBaeDaPaFaTaLaKa

**I don't own Avatar**

At first the crowd was quiet then suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering the two on.  
"Um… uh, the winners are Zuko and his uh… helpers… Uay and Aang!" The judges said and handed Zuko the trophy and the 1,000 dollar check that was the prize.  
Zuko blinked incomprehensively.  
"Oh, my, god," Uay stared wide eyed at the crowd.  
"Yeah!" Aang and the rest of their group walked onto the stage.  
"What?!" Azula yelled, "NO! You were supposed to suck! You evil little asshole! That's my trophy, that's my check! How the fuck am I supposed to have my shopping spree?! Shit," Azula looked at the judges.  
"Azula!" The principal yelled.  
"You fucking bastards!" Azula waived at the group.  
"Sorry, Azula," Uay gave a sincere look that turned into an evil glare.  
"I hope you all enjoyed the show!" the six flags guy said as if to say: Everyone get out.  
The group laughed as they slowly walked out of the auditorium and watched Azula and her group get into trouble.  
"Shut up Azula!" Mai screamed.  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Ty-Lee glared at Azula, "Why couldn't you just except that fact!"  
Zuko laughed as the girls bickered and the rest of the group walked out.  
"Zuko," Iroh walked out of a corner, "You did really well."  
"Uncle! But I never told you…" Zuko started.  
"I know you don't like people listing to you play or sing, but you really are amazing," Iroh said.  
"You really are," Uay smiled at Zuko.  
"So are you, Uay," Iroh smiled.  
Uay scrunched up her nose in distaste. Then she looked away and pretended to puke, "Well," Uay said, "at least Aang didn't pee his pants this time."  
"What?" Katara asked and looked at Aang.  
"I'm going to kill you," Aang growled at his sister.  
"What," Uay shrugged, "You peed your pants from laughing too hard at my puking on half the audience."  
"I'm so gonna kill you," Aang said advancing towards his sister.  
"Shooting range," Uay said and Aang stopped dead.  
"URG!" Aang said.  
"Oh, I love blackmail!" Uay clapped her hands together.  
"Right then," Iroh said making a face, "Follow me."  
They were going in the direction of the courtyard. The courtyard was in the middle of the school and surrounded by buildings, so that the kids couldn't escape and so that the teachers could keep and eye on them.  
"Why are we going to the courtyard?" Zuko said, handing his uncle the check.  
"Keep it," Iroh said, "it's yours, and you won it fair and square."  
"But," Zuko started, "You've taken care of me all this time and dealt with all that I did wrong and you didn't have to do that. But you did, and I owe you."  
"Not with money you don't. Not with college coming up as well, and definitely not now that you finally have a girlfriend."  
"Uncle!" Zuko said. Uay, Katara and Toph giggled.  
"Anyway, I have something for you," Iroh walked into the courtyard.  
"Why are we here?" Sokka said.  
A man walked out from the shadows, "Hello. Zuko, Uay."  
Zuko dropped the trophy and the check, Aang stepped on the check before it could blow away. Zuko took a step towards the man and shook his head.  
"It can't be. Why? How? When? When did they let you out?" Zuko took a step forward, "Father!"  
Zuko threw his arms around the man and they hugged for a while. Uay smiled at the two, so did Iroh. Aang and the rest of the group looked a little confused, but they all smiled too.  
"Remember that letter I hid from you?"  
"The 'bill'?"  
"Yes," Iroh smiled mischievously.  
"Oh, uncle," Zuko shook his head.  
"You were really amazing Zuko, you never told me you sung, or played. You may have mentioned it once or twice, but never that you were good. You too, Uay; and Aang, you're pretty good with the tech… uh… stuff," said.  
"Hello," Uay nodded.  
"Do you talk so formal?" said.  
"No, but you scare me," Uay smiled.  
"Oh, ha-ha," Zuko crossed his arms and smiled back.  
"Aww," said.  
"Dad," Zuko groaned.  
"How was your mom?" said.  
Zuko nodded, mainly absent.  
"Black rose barrette?" said, "I really hope that was Uay's."  
"Why does everyone imply that I'm gay? Do I act gay or something? Am I missing something? Maybe I'm bi, come here, Sokka, I'll test on you," Zuko ranted.  
"Everyone, including you, says I'm a slut," Uay countered.  
"The first thing you ever said to me was an implement that I was gay," Zuko crossed his arms.  
"Wrong, I talked about your moving in," Uay countered.  
"THEN you talked about my being gay," Zuko raised an eyebrow.  
"Smells like true love to me," whispered loudly to Iroh.  
"FATHER!"  
"What are you kids still doing here, go home and celebrate winning!" Iroh shoved at Zuko.  
"We'll see you home," smiled at Zuko.  
"Hey," Toph said, "Since it was you three that actually helped to win, you guys go to Zuko's house and we'll go get some coke."  
Zuko and flinched.  
"Coca-Cola!" Both Uay and Iroh said at the same time.  
"Right," Sokka said, "We'll see you there."  
The three of them walked away leaving Aang, Zuko and Uay.  
"You kids go on, we'll see you later," said.  
"Bye," Uay jumped up and hugged Zuko's tough-looking father. At first, he was shocked but then he relaxed into the embrace.  
When Uay walked away with Aang, Zuko moved in to hug his father.  
"Keep her, I like her," said.  
"I'll try," Zuko said almost sarcastic. He handed Iroh the trophy and check, "Just hold onto it for me while I go with my friends," Zuko said when Iroh tried to refuse.  
The three walked to Zuko's house in silence, but a comfortable silence. When they finally walked up the little house, the other three were walking in.  
"We got some," Toph said, pulling some soda out of her bag.  
"And I got some chips," Katara said while she and Sokka pulled out packets of rippled chips.  
"Oh, chips," Aang said rolling his eyes.  
"What's wrong with chips?" Katara said.  
"Nothing, nothing, just the fact that they are so damn fattening that they could kill," Uay rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back; I'm getting an apple."  
Zuko stifled a laugh and grabbed a soda, as did everyone else, except Sokka who grabbed three.  
"Sokka, you know you get high," Katara said.  
"Oh, well," Sokka replied, "You're not mom."  
Just then Uay walked in looking like she was trying to remember something, "DaMeiMeiNiPoTuLaBaeDaPaFaTaLaKaDaMeiMeiNiPoTuLaBaeDaPaFaTa-LaKaDaMeiMeiNiPoTuLaBaeDaPaFaTaLaKaDaMeiMeiNiPoTuLaBaeDaPaFaTaLa-KaDa…" Uay was mumbling.  
"Whoa, whoa, Uay, slow down, you sound like a chipmunk on crack!" Aang said.  
"What the hell is that?" Zuko said.  
"It's an exercise for drama to help you pronounce words correctly," Uay said, taking a bite of her apple.  
"Say it slowly," Toph said.  
"Da-Mae-Mae-Ni-Po-Tu-La-Bae-Da-Pa-Fa-Ta-La-Ka," Uay said slowly.  
"Where the hell did you learn that?" Aang said.  
"Remember that year I was in Drama for, what, three days? They taught that," Uay scrunched up her nose, "I think it sounds cool."  
"Okay," Zuko nodded, "Whatever," He threw her a soda and she joined the group. Ten minutes later, Sokka was high on sugar and acting like he really needed an insane asylum.  
Everyone had just decided to ignore him, Toph was doing homework, and the other four were talking about the difference in fat and sugar between chips and an apple.  
"Ha! My shoe is untied! Untied isn't that a funny word! It looks like a ribbon! YAY!" Sokka knelt down to tie his shoe.  
"Nice boxers, Sokka," Uay rolled her eyes.  
"Really, you think so?" Sokka pulled down his pants.  
"Aw, c'mon," Uay said.  
"Dude," Zuko closed his eyes, "Pull up your pants before I do."  
"So you are gay!"  
"I am not gay! But, seriously, pull up your pants."  
"Fine," Sokka pulled up his pants and glared at Zuko.  
Uay rolled her eyes, Aang shivered in disgust, Katara gagged and Toph made a face. Sokka then started inching towards the group, then he started going through Toph's books.  
"Don't fuck with my shit or I'll mess you up, Sokka," Toph said.  
"Sorry, sorry," Sokka pulled back.  
"Ok, who would want to have sex with shit," Uay started, "I mean, seriously, that's so gross. And who's shit? Really, that's gross, and if they had diar-"  
"UAY!" Zuko said, "Can we please change the subject?"  
"Zuko," Uay said, "You're just jealous, you know that you want to have sex with a piece of shit."  
"Fine," Zuko said, "You got me, but Uay, you know that would include you and… no, sorry, never gonna happen."  
"OH-HO!" Sokka said, "Uay just got BURNED!"  
Uay gave Zuko a dirty look. Everyone else snickered.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Aang said, "Can we please not talk about my sister loosing her virginity…. Unless she ALREADY lost it."  
"Sorry, Aang, you're confusing me with yourself and Katara," Uay said with a smug look.  
"Hey!" Katara said.  
"No, no, it was you and that guy… what was his name?" Aang said with the same look.  
"I would be saying, 'what guy?'" Zuko said, "But I know that you two are just being loving siblings!"  
"I hate you, Zuko," Uay said.  
"No, you don't," Zuko smiled at Uay.  
"Uh, hey, Toph, Aang, Sokka; I need your help with the thing," Katara said standing up.  
"Uh, coming," Toph stood up.  
"What?" Aang said. Katara pulled him to a standing position and shoved him towards the gate.  
"Why do you need the four of us?" Sokka said.  
"Come on you idiot!" Toph grabbed Sokka's shirt and pulled him out after everyone one else.  
"What the heck?" Zuko looked after them. "What was that about?"  
"Are guys really that thick?" Uay said, crossing her arms.  
"Huh?"  
"Ok, come on, it's obvious. They left so that we could have time alone and most likely kiss," Uay rolled her eyes at Zuko.  
"Again: huh?"  
"Wow, guys really are thick," Uay said, "you like me, and I like you," Uay turned away blushing and Zuko looked down inching away a little.  
"Just kiss her, Zuko!" A voice from inside the house yelled.  
"DAD! Go away!" Zuko yelled looking through the window at Iroh and Uay giggled. But the men walked away and the curtain fell over the window.  
"Sorry," Zuko said, "They really shouldn't have done that. They don't know anything do they? Not what it's like to be a teen. And well, we're just friends. I think, and that would be awkward. But, yeah I do like you and…"  
"Zuko!" Uay put a hand on Zuko's shoulder to make him stop, "You talk too much."  
Uay leaned in and kissed Zuko. She soon gently pulled away and looked at him. He smiled.  
"I wasn't finished," Zuko pulled her closer and kissed her again. She pulled in closer to him and snaked her arms around his neck. Zuko put his hands around Uay's waist and pulled her even closer. Uay felt Zuko's tongue trace her lips, asking for entrance; she smiled into the kiss and slowly teased her mouth open. She then felt him mumble, "Idiot" against her lips. She slightly pulled away and he mumbled protest.  
"You know you like it," She smiled at him. He leaned back against the tree, pulling her with him. Now she was lying on top of him with her arms trapped under him.  
"Maybe," Zuko said, "maybe I haven't quite decided yet and I need another example."  
"In which case," Uay leaned in and kissed him again.  
"Ooh, Uay and Zuko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Aang said.  
"Technically," Uay said, "we're not in a tree."  
"Fine against a tree," Sokka said as he walked in with Toph and Katara trying to pull both of them back.  
"Come on," Uay tried to pull Zuko up, and he obeyed. She took his hand and pulled him into her backyard. He smiled as she got up onto her tip toes to kiss him again. Again, she snaked her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.  
"UAYLY!" yelled through the cracks in the wood he put up.  
"What?" Uay reluctantly pulled away.  
"STOP KISSING HIM!"  
"Sorry, no, I'm going to kiss him," Uay turned back to Zuko and kissed him. This time, she automatically opened her mouth and Zuko took it as welcome.  
"Aw," Sokka jumped the fence. Aang and the girls followed.  
"I'd go in my house, but my father and uncle are there, and let me guess; your father and mother… and brother and…"  
"Stop, stop," Uay said, "I get it."  
Zuko chuckled and leaned in closer to her then brushed his lips against hers, "see you tomorrow," he walked away and jumped the fence. Uay waited and listened to the door shut.  
Then the girls surrounded Uay and they squealed. Then they all turned to the remaining boys and walked into the house.  
"So," Uay said, "What about you and my little brother?"  
Katara blushed, "Not as interesting as you and Zuko making out."  
"We need to hook you up," Uay scrutinized Toph.  
"Depends on whom, and how hot they are," Toph said.  
"How would you know? You're blind," Katara laughed.  
"UAYLY BENGER! YOU WERE KISSING THAT… THAT… THAT BOY!"  
"Congrats dad, you figured out that Zuko was a boy," Uay walked passed her father, "be happy it wasn't a girl I was kissing."  
He gagged.  
"I told you to stay away from him!"  
"And I said that he's my boyfriend and you're not doing anything about it. Get to know the guy before you judge him, would 'ja?"  
"But I saw his file," tried and failed to calm down, "and so did you!"  
"Did you ever consider the fact that he might be trying to turn over a new leaf?"  
"Guys like that don't simply 'turn over a new leaf,'" crossed his arms.  
"What if I told you he pretty much already did, and now he's finishing off just for me?" Uay looked at the two girls in the room, they blushed, probably the same shade as Uay.  
"F-f-fo-for… WHAT?!"  
"Run!" Toph shoved Uay and Katara up the stairs. The three were giggling as Uay locked her door and banged into it.  
"Seriously, who're we gonna get for Toph and my brother so that they're not the only ones without a biff?" Katara said.  
"Please," Uay buried her head in her arms, "don't say 'biff' it scares me."  
"How does the word 'biff' scare you?" Toph said.  
"Eh!" Uay buried her head again.  
"But Zuko wants you to be his b…"  
"If you say 'biff' I will kill you… what the hell does 'biff' mean anyway?"  
"Iunno, guess it's some sorta slang?" Toph shrugged.  
"Why are we having this conversation?" Katara said.  
"We're not," Uay said, "Just put her and your brother together, and that solves everything."  
Pause.  
"EWW!" All three girls shivered in disgust.  
"Operation 'get Toph a biff' is now a go!"  
"Nope, not for me," Uay said, "Not now."  
"Why?" Katara asked.  
"You said 'biff'," Uay pulled a blanket over her and lay on the ground.  
"Night Uay," Toph said, "Night Katara," she also grabbed a blanket.  
"Good night, guys," Katara said.  
Uay grunted and pulled the blanket closer. She listened quietly as the other two girls fell to a world where anything could happen. She sighed as the darkness wouldn't take her, then she started to listen. She stood up and pulled the blanket closer to her, walking to the window. She opened the window slightly and smiled. She walked back to her friends and lay back on the ground. She listened as a guitar sweetly playing put to sleep, where all nightmares were chased away.  
In the next room over, Aang sat at his window, also listening to the music. He admitted to himself that his newest friend was really amazing, and *gag* he and his sister were a cute couple. Aang walked out of his room and leaned on the wall in between his room and his sisters'. Just then a figure walked out.  
"Katara?" Aang whispered.  
"Aang?" Katara jumped up a bit, looking at the dark shadow that was her boyfriend.  
"Hey… uh," Aang stuttered.  
"Can I sleep in your room?"  
Aang nodded and the two walked into the dark room. They cuddled together on Aang's small bad and listened and Zuko slowly, yet peacefully tuned his guitar and then continued to write another new song.


	13. Epilouge

**I don't own Avatar**

Uay and Zuko

Uay jumped the fence and walked up to her boyfriend.  
"Uay," Zuko said. Uay rolled her eyes.  
"Zuko," She responded, putting herself on Zukos lap. He automatically put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Then he flinched at how quickly and easily he switched into this lifestyle. "Do that again and I'll kill you."  
"Do what again?" He said innocently.  
"Fine then," Uay moved to stand. But Zuko's hands pulled tighter. She looked at him and smiled. He looked almost pathetic; his face showed need to keep her there. She laughed. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her.  
He kissed her lightly on the lips and then started down her neck.  
"Zuko," Iroh said, "If you want privacy, you should probably go into your room."  
Zuko groaned, "Can't you just leave me alone?"  
Zuko stood up and pulled Uay with him. They walked into his house and Zuko ignored his father, pulling Uay along, Uay waved to.  
Zuko stopped outside his door.  
"It's really messy," Zuko said.  
"I don't care," Uay said.  
Zuko made a face and opened his door and pulled her through, then quickly shut it behind her. She observed the room. It, like her room, had underwear strewn all over the place, she tried not to laugh. Their was a black couch covered in clean or dirty clothes, she couldn't tell. The bed wasn't made, and she couldn't find the sheets.  
"Sorry," Zuko mumbled, leaning against the brown wall.  
"Amazing," Uay walked up to Zuko and felt his wrist for a pulse and his forehead for a fever, "You're still alive and not sick after living is this room… no, wait! No wonder why you're always outside!"  
"Shut it Uay," Zuko pushed himself as hard against the wall.  
"My room's a mess too, and it's normal for a guy's room to be a mess," Uay hugged Zuko. He put his arms around her and rolled his eyes.  
"Uay, Uay, Uay," Zuko said in a cutsie voice and shook his head. Uay sighed and backed away.  
"You pushed it," Uay said. Zuko raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"I would hit you, but…"  
"But?"  
Uay smiled and kissed him gently, "There was a reason why we came here in the first place."

Aang and Katara

Katara woke in Aangs arms and was shocked at first, but soon figured out where she was and why. She nuzzled into him pulling him closer to her. He smiled in his sleep and held Katara tighter too.  
Katara looked at the digital clock, and saw on top of it a note that said: Aw, young love! ~from Uay and Toph  
"I'm gonna kill them!" Katara said.  
"Wha?" Aang slowly woke. Then he jumped back, "Katara! Oh… oh yeah…"  
"Look at this," Katara held up the note.  
"For Uay," Aang said, "Pot, kettle, black. For Toph, you're not with anybody, you don't know anything. For you, you wanna kill them?"  
"Yup," Katara said. She walked into Uay's room for clean clothes and on Uay's dresser was another note: Wear your "biff's" clothing!  
"What the hell?" Aang said.  
"Something Uay, Toph and I were talking about last night," Katara shook her head, "I'll just take something of Uay's."  
Katara reached into Uay's closet and took out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and purple tank top.  
"Uh, get out?" Katara said innocently to Aang. He nodded in understanding and walked out. "Can't Uay buy regular clothing?" Katara muttered to herself as she slipped on the clothes.  
When she was done getting dressed, she looked at herself in a mirror and could finally see what Uay saw when she got black clothes, she could also see what Uay saw in Zuko's looks. Aang barged into the room and wolf whistled.  
"Ha, ha," Katara said throwing a pillow at her boyfriend.  
"Come on," Aang held out his hand to Katara, "Let's get something to eat."  
"First," Katara said and pulled Aang closer. She pressed her lips to his and pulled herself closer to him. He jumped back at first, but then he pulled her in and let his tongue slip out…

Toph and Sokka

Toph laughed one more time at the notes she had left for Katara, signing Uay's name with it. She wondered again at Katara and Uay's reaction when they realized it was all Toph.  
"What? Tell me," Sokka said, "Or I'll steal your ice cream."  
Sokka reached for Toph's ice cream cone and she pulled away.  
"Just a prank," she said.  
"Ah," Sokka nodded, "How many people area going to want to kill you?"  
"Your sister, her 'biff', her 'biffs' sister, her 'biffs' sister's 'biff'," Toph said, "If you can make any sense of that."  
"Nope."  
"Good."  
They walked again in silence.  
"You notice how everyone is getting together with somebody?" Sokka said.  
"Yup."  
"Uh…"  
"Nope," Toph said 'reading his mind', "I don't care."  
"Good… is that Ty-Lee, Mai and Azula?" Sokka said pointing at a group of girls.  
"I don't know! I can't see!"  
"It is! Listen," Sokka and Toph pulled closer.  
"You are a bitch!"  
"You should die!"  
"This is all your fault!"  
"How could this happen to ME!"  
"Kill me, kill me now!"  
"I was supposed to win!"  
"Who cares!"  
"You always took all the money!"  
"And he was better then you."  
"Don't cha think they are such a cute couple?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"WHO CARES!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Sokka and Toph laughed as the three girls continued to argue.

The end:

"Hey guys," Aang said as he walked into Zuko's backyard. Zuko was leaning against the tree; Uay was sitting on his lap playing with the bottom of his shirt and the top of his jeans. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Uay."  
"I hope you remembered a condom, Aangie," Uay retaliated.  
"I hope you did too," Aang said right back. Uay made a move to get up and attack Aang, but Zuko held her down and kissed her. So she just slumped back into his embrace.  
Aang looked at Toph and Sokka stifling laughs from something, and decided not to ask.  
"Oh, hey, Uay," Aang said, eyeing Uay and Zuko, wondering if Zuko would be the one attacking him this time, "did you know Zuko was taking therapy for what happened when he was a kid? It was in a file you forgot to burn."  
Uay looked from Aang to Zuko and back again.  
"Yup," Zuko said, "but that's recent."  
"How recent?" Katara asked.  
"I started when I met you guys," Zuko looked down, "I was determined to keep some friends this time."  
Uay hugged him and Katara and Toph moved in to hug him too. He looked uncomfortable with all the attention, so the three girls laughed.  
"We love you, Zuko," Toph said.  
"I love him more," Katara said.  
"No way, I do," Uay put her arms around his neck.  
"You can't hog all the hot guys, Uay," Katara said.  
"Hey you're the one that had sex with my brother," Uay said flipping her hair.  
"And it was good too," Katara said, playing along.  
"Mwahahaha! That means I'm the only virgin in this group!" Toph said.  
"What about me?" Sokka said.  
"You've had sex for real, Sokka," Katara said.  
"I have not!"  
"Play along, Sokka, play along," Zuko said.  
"So, what do you do in therapy?" Uay asked, trying to change the subject and laying her head on Zuko's shoulder.  
"Just talk about certain things," Zuko said, uneasy, "And she had me write a song to help get my anger, fear, or whatever emotions out. But she said to make it completely different from reality."  
"Can we hear it?" Uay said, already reaching for Zuko's guitar.  
"Fine, but first let me tell you, it's really about my mother. And her death. And how I feel about it… so I don't know if it's really that good, I wrote it last night."  
"So that's what you were writing," Uay said.  
"I fell asleep to that," Katara murmured.  
"So did I," Uay whispered, and only Zuko probably heard since he was so close.  
"Get off me, so I can play," Zuko gave Uay a light nudge.  
Uay pouted as she moved away and Zuko smiled.  
"AWWWW!" Katara and Toph said.  
"Here goes, it's really confusing, and it says a boy's name, but it's really about my mother, okay?" Zuko asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
And he started to play from memory.

Dear John I knew you  
about as well as anyone  
We were the wild ones  
So sure those days would never end  
Now there're only  
Memories my friend

Dear John I'll see you  
Some day again

I swear I saw you  
On a crowded street today  
I almost called your name  
Thinking of all those yesterdays  
Heaven help me  
How I miss my friend

Dear John I'll see you  
Some day again

There'll be a celebration  
When all will be revealed  
We'll have a reunion  
High on a hill

Dear John how are you  
God knows its heaven where you are  
Fine some peace there  
May it never end

Dear John my heart knows  
We'll meet again  
Dear John I'll see you…  
Some day again


	14. Funny Messages

**I don't own Avatar**

Avatar Messages and Uay's reactions:

Zuko: Hey, you've reached a crack head. I know… deal with it and leave a message.  
Uay's Reaction: A crack head? Really? Why don't you advertise that to everyone?!

Aang: Hi, you've reached Aang Benger. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.  
Uay's Reaction: Wow, somebody's all growed up! Awwww…. Nimrod.

Sokka: Is it working… uh, did I press the button hard enough? It should be recording now… is it? Uh, I think it is… or is it? Uh what should I say? Wait, is it working? I might not have done it right. Wait, do the numbers mean that it's recording, or that's the time until it records? Wait, why would it take that long to record? Or is it actually recording this? Wait, then how do I redo this? Do I need to redo this…? Uh, let's see, how do I stop it? Uh… wait does it… (It beeps because it ran out of time)  
Uay's Reaction: Wow Sokka. Wow, learn how to use a damn phone Sokka!

Iroh: Is it on? It is, okay. You've reached Iroh and Zuko. If this is insurance, we already paid the bills! If this is somebody we don't know: we'd like to know you. And if this is Uay, calling for Zuko, he wants to go to dinner with you… (in the background) WHAT! No, Zuko, put that down…  
Uay's Reaction: (she slowly hangs up the phone)

Katara: Hi, this is Katara, thanks for calling me! I love messages, so leave one!  
Uay's Reaction: Uh… I am leaving a message… so… uh… wow, Katara, have become one of the –gasp! - Evil preps? You know I love ya!

Toph: Hi, you've reached my phone, congratulations! Leave a message, if you can handle that much.  
Uay's Reaction: Get a life, Toph.

Uay: You've reached Hell. Please kill me. Hopefully you've got the wrong number, if you have the right number, well, ha-ha!  
Zuko's Reaction: Wow, Uay really? You need therapy.

How Zuko picks up the phone:  
Zuko: Yo?  
Uay: Is that seriously how you answer the phone?  
Zuko: Ah, no, that's how fake answer the phone.  
Uay: What? Answer the phone in a more mature way.  
Zuko: Fine how about like this? (He hangs up-Uay calls again)  
Zuko: Yo?  
Uay: OH MY GOD! (Uay hangs up-Zuko shrugs)


	15. authors note

Hi! I love everybody who has read this far! And I want to ask all you lovely people a nice question. I think that it's reasonable for you all who came this far: Do you want me to continue?

And (in case you care) a link for all the songs:

Damaged by Danity Kane (is that spelled right?): .com/watch?v=S20NsEyzUeQ

Rockstar by Nickelback: .com/watch?v=76i6aZgo2io

Rockstar by Prima J: .com/watch?v=PxOaZiHw0Xo

Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi: .com/watch?v=k99h5aikc4g

At the Beginning with You in Anastasia: .com/watch?v=ZXE4wCTqfL0

Dear John by Styx: .com/watch?v=vjZih4Xj-Us


End file.
